


The world of Marvel Flashpoint

by Clarky_PRO



Category: DCU, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Dark, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Gen, БЗСХДНСТ, КРИПТОНИИИИИТ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarky_PRO/pseuds/Clarky_PRO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флэш оказывается в мире, где тесно переплелись несколько реальностей. Справедливости нет, надежды нет, а главный спаситель планеты теперь является главным тираном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world of Marvel Flashpoint

Маленькая Сьюзен обернулась на странный треск, раздавшийся из подворотни. Она отпустила руку матери, за которую держалась всю дорогу от ворот начальной школы, и побежала посмотреть на то, что так привлекло ее внимание.  
\- Мамочка, смотри, как в «Терминаторе», - девочка вытянула руку и ткнула в пространство пухлым пальцем. В нескольких метрах от того места, где она стояла, распухал тугой прозрачный узел, насквозь пронзаемый молниями. Электрические разряды расходились в стороны тем дальше, чем больше становился сгусток, из которого они появлялись. Наконец узел разорвался, и на его месте появился черный туннель, словно немного нависавший над дорогой. Вход в него окружало неяркое потустороннее свечение.   
\- Уходи оттуда, детка! – Джейн Стоун подхватила дочь на руки, сорвалась с места, стараясь быстрее убраться подальше от странного явления, свидетельницей которого только что стала. Она не обернулась, когда резкий порыв ветра толкнул ее в спину, споткнулась, но удержала равновесие. Больше всего Джейн сейчас волновала безопасность дочери, поэтому она не увидела красную молнию, пронесшуюся совсем рядом с ней.   
Красная молния пролетела несколько кварталов и через Бродвей устремилась вперед, к юго-западу, пока не остановилась на небольшом островке, носившем когда-то название «Бэдлоу». Сперва в пространстве появился только силуэт, отдаленно напоминавший человеческий, а затем его наполнили краски живой материи. Сгустком энергии оказался человек в красном костюме, настолько ярком, что оставленный им в пространстве след приобретал насыщенный оттенок.  
\- Неужели дома? - удивленно спросил Барри, человек-молния, невидимого собеседника и задрал голову, чтобы осмотреть Леди Свободу. Проморгался, чтобы убедиться в неиллюзорности происходящего. Статуя не расплылась в пространстве, ее не сменило собой иное изваяние, а сам Аллен действительно находился в Нью-Йорке. – Наконец-то, - сложно было сдержать улыбку, оказавшись в такой близости от собственного дома. В конце концов, что значит расстояние от Нью-Йорка до Централ-сити для того, кто только что преодолел расстояние от прошлого до настоящего. Флэш сделал глубокий вдох и наполнил легкие приятным свежим, немного солоноватым из-за близости океана, воздухом, и уже собирался неспешно направиться домой, сделав по пути крюк в Китай, чтобы прикупить свинину в кисло-сладком соусе, как заметил упавшую на остров тень, в которой угадывались человеческие очертания.   
В небе он увидел темнокожую девушку. Она парила, подхваченная ветром, который развевал широкие рукава ее костюма, больше напоминающего униформу. Над головой девушки образовалась воздушная воронка, и погода стала стремительно портиться. В считанные секунды поднялся ураганный ветер, который едва не сбивал Флэша с ног.   
\- Если бы я не знал наверняка, я бы решил, что это вы ответственны за «Катрину», - от попытки заговорить щеки Аллена раздуло ветром. Уши заложило в следующую секунду, но даже несмотря на это Барри услышал лязг металла о камень от сильного удара о статую, от которого по ней пошла вибрация.  
Непривычно тихий «Бедлоу» был закрыт от посетителей, которые шли мимо переправы, озабоченные куда более важными делами, чем возможность устроить пикник на газоне возле Леди Свободы. Барри видел, как несколько семей на полпути к острову развернулись в поисках МакДональдса, ощутив внезапное, но непреодолимое чувство голода. Никто из них не замечал происходящего на «Бедлоу», иначе никак нельзя было объяснить их спокойный прогулочный шаг, совершенно не похожий на панику в попытке найти любое укрытие и переждать ураган. Он и сам почувствовал странное желание куда-нибудь скрыться, и, возможно, Аллен и скрылся, если бы его не прижимало к постаменту чужой силой. Постепенно он привыкал к тому, что видит, и остров больше не был для него безлюдным. Сперва только неясные очертания, словно фантомы, мельтешащие перед глазами, потом они стали обретать четкие человеческие (и не совсем человеческие) формы. Барри присвистнул, когда заметил среди толпы огромного парня, покрытого синим мехом, который придавал ему сходство одновременно с кинг-конгом и медвежонком Тедди. Второй, не менее огромный и не менее волосатый, пусть и без экзотического окраса, разинув клыкастый рот, прыгнул на первого, замахиваясь рукой (или скорее лапой) с огромными когтями. Он не успел приземлиться – в его живот подобно пушечному ядру врезался третий, отбрасывая в сторону. Лязгнул металл, и Аллена едва не ослепило солнечным светом, отразившимся от – черт возьми! – когтей, совсем не похожих на органические.  
\- Прикончу!  
\- Выпотрошу! – не прерывая боя, обменялись любезностями двое.   
Мир продолжал появляться постепенно. Барри казалось, что он прорывается сквозь густой туман. Или только остров Свободы. И пусть в разгаре битвы никому не было дела до мужчины в красном костюме, но чужое внимание Флэш все-таки ощутил. В собственной голове. По его мыслям и воспоминаниям кто-то, как в картотеке, осторожно прошелся, перебирая формуляры и, будто неловко, заглядывая внутрь, но, не подбираясь к личному, а лишь знакомясь с тем, что всегда было на поверхности. Барри Аллен, судебный эксперт-криминалист, самый быстрый человек в мире. Чуть дальше лежали воспоминания о Централ Сити, Лиге Справедливости и последнем путешествии во времени и пространстве.  
«Неужели и так тоже бывает?», - услышал он в голове тихий и спокойный голос, который нельзя было назвать его собственным внутренним «я», к коему он обычно обращался, если нуждался в беседе с самим собой. Рефлекторно Барри повернул голову, стараясь найти источник голоса, но в следующую секунду молния ударила в землю неподалеку от Флэша, а следом за ней небо рассек красный лазер, придав всему вокруг угрожающий кровавый оттенок. От такого светопреставления перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги.   
\- Да, Флэш, к ужину ты сегодня опоздаешь, - он потер глаза и попытался проморгаться, чтобы вернуть себе временно утраченную способность видеть ясно и четко.   
\- Эй, какого черта ты здесь делаешь?! – Аллена схватили за плечи крепко, сильным рывком освобождая от влияния чужой силы и увлекая вперед, за пределы острова. Барри не видел, но чувствовал, как ступни касаются холодной поверхности воды во время бега. Тот, кто бежал рядом с ним, совершенно точно был спидстером и никем другим. Но ни одним из тех, кого Барри когда-либо знал. Стоило ступить на берег, как вокруг них поднялась завеса пыли, устремившаяся за бегунами, четко указывая их маршрут.   
\- Ты вообще откуда? – снова задал вопрос незнакомец, не останавливаясь ни на миг, будто бы, зайдя за пределы острова, они все еще не были в безопасности. – Тебя ведь раньше не было, я прав?  
Даже тараторил мужчина, как и полагается спидстеру, со скоростью пулеметной очереди, неприятно сжимая плечо Барри еще сильнее. От этого создавалось ощущение, будто бы пули-слова проходят сквозь тело, превращая его в решето.  
\- Ну! – Незнакомец резко затормозил и протащился по инерции еще несколько метров, потому что Барри не остановился одновременно с ним, задержавшись на долю секунды.  
\- Я друг, все хорошо. Я не собираюсь кому-либо причинять вред, - выпалил Аллен в ответ и глуповато улыбнулся, что по его мнению должно было символизировать собой подобие дружелюбия и отсутствия опасности. – Можешь звать меня Флэш.   
\- Вот что, Флэш, - пыль стала оседать, и Барри наконец-то смог разглядеть внимательнее спидстера, а внешность тот имел весьма выразительную. Особое внимание заслуживали волосы цвета платины. – Был уже один, который не собирался никому причинять вред, - он схватил Аллена за грудки и встряхнул.  
\- И что в итоге? – вопрос был излишним, Флэш уже и сам догадался.   
Оба спидстера сейчас стояли посреди небольшой площади одного из городов в Средней Азии. Прохожие остановились и сейчас смотрели на людей в костюмах с укоризной. Те, кто находился дома, закрывали окна плотными занавесками. Один из жителей этого города поднял с земли камень и замахнулся.  
\- Пошли прочь! Нам не нужны тут неприятности! – его грозный вид никак не смог скрыть ужаса, спрятанного в его глазах. – Уходите!   
\- Уходите! - присоединилась к нему полная женщина, к груди прижимался ребенок, удерживаемый на весу надежно перевязанным цветастым куском ткани.  
Следом присоединились и другие горожане, стремясь своими криками прогнать незваных гостей. Прежде, чем в них полетел первый камень и грязь, Аллен успел заметить, что все стены каждого дома здесь были увешаны красными агитационными плакатами, на каждом из которых был вполне знакомый символ.   
\- Нужно уходить, пока волнения не зафиксировали чистильщики, - спидстер весь собрался, готовый не то атаковать, не то бежать отсюда.  
\- Чистильщики?  
\- Для дурацких вопросов нет времени, - огрызнулся он и крепче сжал руку Аллена.  
В небе мелькнули два плаща, таких же красных, как и листовки на стенах.  
\- Во имя справедливости! – проскрежетал механический голос, заставив горожан торопливо покинуть площадь.  
\- Бежим в разные стороны, - Барри резко оттолкнул от себя парня. – Давай, вперед! Встретимся в Нью-Йорке у «Гранд Централ»!  
\- Соображаешь! – с долей одобрения ответил тот и устремился вперед.  
Барри бежал, не оглядываясь. Он еще какое-то время слышал за своей спиной одного из своих преследователей, но все же сумел оторваться от него. Флэш никак не мог выкинуть из головы символ, увиденный на плакатах. В его мире он принадлежал самому сильному существу на Земле, защищавшему ее – Супермену.   
\- Кажется, Флэш, здесь тебе не придется ждать помощи от Супермена, если ты по собственной глупости попадешь в беду, - невесело сказал он сам себе и, резко изменив траекторию, побежал к «месту встречи».  
Тем временем в штабе Щ.И.Т.а нарастало напряжение. Уже минут двадцать стояла тишина, разбавляемая гулом сплит-системы и компьютеров. Можно было бы побиться об заклад, что некоторые из собравшихся старались не дышать, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимание. Беннер встретился взглядом с Бартоном, Бартон посмотрел в сторону Уэйна, а затем вернул взгляд Беннеру, незаметно для остальных чиркнув пальцем по своей шее. Выражал этот жест крайнюю опасность, поскольку Брюс Уэйн был совсем не в духе.  
Бэтмен всегда был не в духе, что у Мстителей превратилось в байку. Но если собрание начиналось с опозданием, Уэйн и вовсе превращался в один большой кусок убийственного занудства. Первые двадцать минут обязательно должны были быть отведены монологу о том, что он делает среди команды таких дегенератов, которые все только портят, и что лучше бы он работал один - это стопроцентно было бы гораздо эффективнее, чем подобие командной работы.   
Сегодня же все было намного хуже. Собрание задерживалось ввиду отсутствия Старка в штабе. Это обещало не только монолог, но и красочные витиеватые речевые экзерсисы со стороны каждого из оппонентов словестной битвы. И Старк, и Уэйн буквально ненавидели друг друга – двум гениям было необычайно сложно уживаться друг с другом в небольшой команде. А сложный характер обоих только добавлял жару в эти отношения. И пусть на светских раутах оба супергероя улыбались друг другу и на камеру во все тридцать три своих керамических зуба, по-дружески пожимали руки и осыпали спутниц друг друга комплиментами, все это было не больше, чем красивая (очень красивая и качественная) игра на публику. И Старк, и Уэйн достойно держали лицо перед фотокамерами и чужими взглядами. Но стоило им уйти в сторону от пристального внимания, как дружелюбные улыбки тут же превращались в звериные оскалы, а рукопожатия - в попытку сломать как можно больше костей в руке.   
Эта обоюдная ненависть только усилилась, когда принцесса амазонок Диана, разорвав отношения с Брюсом, начала их с Тони. Это не было ревностью или чем-то еще, куда стоило бы примешать чувства. Вовсе нет. Просто сейчас в этой гонке за звание лучшего лидирующую позицию занял Старк, о чем не забывал всячески упоминать, демонстрируя собственное превосходство.   
Диана, правда, и сама была не рада, когда поняла, что оба супергероя относятся к ней как к призу, которым можно похвастаться перед другим, именно поэтому их отношения с Железным Человеком находились в стадии тяжелого кризиса с бесконечным выяснением отношений.  
Когда Тони вошел, прижимая к уху телефон, он все еще оправдывался, попеременно переходя то в наступление, то в оборону.   
\- Я перезвоню, Ди, - Старк едва не поперхнулся, встретившись взглядом с Уэйном. Взгляд выражал скорую расправу. – Большая мышь кажется недовольной, - поскольку в физической подготовке Тони Брюсу уступал и очень сильно, ему совершенно не хотелось в очередной раз получить по челюсти, лишь чудом избежав вывиха или перелома, поэтому он поспешно прекратил разговор, убирая мобильный телефон в карман, и тут же широко разулыбался в попытке разрядить обстановку. – Эй, Брюс, чувак! Дай пять! А ты все стареешь! Как Альфред? Как дети? Не усыновил еще парочку сироток для коллекции?  
Бэтмен надел маску, закрывая глаза непроницаемыми визорами. Для своих врагов он выглядел угрожающе. Угрожающе он выглядел и для некоторых членов команды Мстителей. Но только не для Тони Старка, который, казалось бы, совершенно не замечал надвигающейся опасности, хотя и делал короткие, но быстрые шаги за спину Роджерса.  
\- Тупоголовый ублюдок… - начал свой убийственный монолог Бэтмен.  
\- Я бы попросил! Мой IQ никак не позволяет назвать меня тупоголовым! – отважно перебил его Старк из-за спины Стива.  
Уэйн собирался продолжить, но Роджерс поднял вверх руки, словно рефери на ринге.  
\- Оба успокойтесь, у нас нет на это времени. Начистишь ему морду потом, - это он сказал уже лично Брюсу. – А ты просто помолчи, - обернулся он к Старку, занявшему свое место за столом.  
\- Ладно, я-то конечно помолчу, но мы ведь собрались обсуждать важные вопросы. В молчании очень сложно что-либо обсуждать, только если среди нас нет телепата, а поскольку ни за кем из присутствующих её не наблюдалось, то…  
\- Старк! – резко выпалил Беннер и ударил руками по столу, вскакивая со своего места. Все тут же уставились на него, немного отпрянув. Брюс несколько стушевался. – Давайте уже и правда перейдем к основной проблеме, - промямлил он, глядя в стол, усаживаясь обратно. Вид у него при этом был очень виноватым.  
Все наконец заняли свои места.  
\- Мы должны положить конец диктатуре Супермена. Поступили сведения, что его андроиды заняли еще три штата.  
\- Быстро он, - прокомментировал Тони, тыкая кнопки своего телефона. Звуки явно свидетельствовали о том, что он увлечен игрой «Собери тройку», переставляя разноцветные блоки, и ухмылялся, когда удачные комбинации приносили дополнительные бонусы.  
\- Но разве маги не отказались с нами сотрудничать? – удивленно спросил Клинт.  
\- Отказались, - подтвердил Рождерс, - но…   
\- Но магия – не единственное его слабое место, - не дал закончить Капитану Бэтмен. Он поднялся, и над столом загорелись голографические панели, на которых демонстрировалась сеточная модель осколка криптонита. Она медленно вращалась вокруг своей оси, в небольшом окошечке рядом была выведена информация о камне, его свойствах, и длинная формула его молекулярной структуры.  
\- Хорошо, криптонит, - вклинился в разговор доктор Беннер, пальцем проворачивая голограмму. – Но есть одно «но»: весь криптонит, который был на Земле, Супермен ликвидировал. А искусственно созданный не воздействует на организм криптонцев должным образом. То есть, в полную силу. Искусственным мы можем его лишь ослабить на время, но не более того.  
\- А кто говорит об искусственном, доктор? – мрачно ответил Бэтмен, переключая изображение на панели. Камень сменился кейсом с эмблемой летучей мыши.  
\- Хвастаешься, старик? – насмешливо спросил Старк. – И что за бээээт-примочка у тебя на этот раз.  
Клинт хохотнул, но тут же прикусил язык. Если большинство Мстителей просто не обращали внимание на пресловутую приставку «бэт», которой Бэтмен помечал каждое свое изобретение: бэтаранги, бэттрос, бэтцикл, бэтмобиль, - то для Старка и Бартона это оставалось неиссякаемым источником для шуточек, которые, впрочем, были весьма однообразны.  
Уэйн никак не прореагировал на замечание. Он тронул пальцем ухо, активируя коммуникатор.  
\- Компьютер, открыть кейс.  
Портативное устройство мигнуло пятью огоньками, и кейс медленно открылся.  
\- То, что вы видите – не смоделированная компьютером картинка. Это прямое изображение с камеры моего хранилища, - холодно пояснил Бэтмен.  
На голографической панели красовался зеленый метеорит размером с кулак взрослого человека.  
\- Это последний образец, имеющийся на планете, - продолжил он свою речь, но все и так уже поняли, каким образом будет произведено устранение.  
\- То есть, у тебя все это время находился криптонит, а ты молчал об этом? – Роджерс нахмурился, озвучивая общее негодование. Прошло около трех лет с тех пор, как Супермен объявил миру о своей «Спасительной миссии», после чего армии андроидов пришли на Землю, чтобы превратить жизнь на планете в утопию, полностью избавив ее от преступности, жестокости, злости, агрессии и других негативных проявлений человеческой натуры.   
Никто не знал причин подобного желания спасти всех столь радикальным способом, но и не каждый был готов добровольно спасаться подобным образом, ведь установленный порядок мало чем отличался от тоталитарного режима, где, может, и отсутствовала смертная казнь, но преступивших новые законы ждал суд с последующим заключением в Фантомной Зоне. Мера наказания никак не зависела от тяжести преступления – Фантомная Зона предназначалась для каждого, осмелившегося нарушить закон.  
Вернувшихся обратно было не так много, да они и не спешили делиться впечатлениями о пребывании в этой тюрьме, которая представляла собой иное измерение, где не существовало понятий времени и пространства. Не было ни звуков, ни запахов, ни движения. Даже мысли в собственной голове обретали совершенно иной ход, неторопливый и тягучий, вязкий и обволакивающий. Нельзя было сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретным, отчего могло показаться, будто прошла вечность с того момента, как возникло желание просто подумать, до того момента, как наконец-то в голове появилось что-то связное.   
Преступники, которые отбыли наказание и вернулись обратно, будто бы продолжали пребывать в том же состоянии, каким были охвачены в Зоне. Они не сходили с ума, как могло показаться со стороны, но процесс возвращения в прежнюю жизнь был чрезмерно долгим.  
Еще в первые же дни андроиды, исследовав Землю, изъяли с ее поверхности все запасы криптонита, что на ней находились, переправив все на Солнце. Так Супермен обезопасил себя от возможного «свержения», потому что иные проявления повстанческих движений быстро и на корню пресекались андроидами. Почему в сражении за свободу отказались участвовать волшебники, колдуны, маги и ведьмы, до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Ходили совершенно разные предположения о причинах этого, вплоть до абсурдных, но истина так и не открылась. Это и делало всех восставших абсолютно беспомощными перед лицом общего врага.   
\- Я не считал нужным об этом говорить, - отрезал Бэтмен. Клинт было вскочил, чтобы высказать все, что думает по этому поводу, но Роджерс не позволил ему и рта раскрыть, моментально усаживая на место.  
\- В любом случае, это уже не важно. Если криптонит есть, это наш шанс выиграть войну.   
\- И что мы сделаем? Бросим камушек в него, авось попадем в голову? – Старк раздраженно стучал пальцами по столу. Как же так, лавры лучшего сейчас медленно но верно уходили от него к Уэйну, ведь это был его камень, и всем уже плевать (ну может быть кроме Клинта), что тот столько времени не желал делиться.  
\- Мы должны нанести единственный, но решающий удар, способный уничтожить противника, - продолжил Капитан.  
\- Нет! – оборвал его Бэтмен. – Мы не убьем его. Это то условие, на котором я согласен предоставить вам осколок.  
\- Что? Но мы не можем так рисковать! – Бартон снова вскочил на ноги.  
\- Я согласен с Бэтменом, - пусть робко, но достаточно уверенно, подал голос Беннер. – Супермен всегда был на стороне людей, мы не можем его так просто убить. Тем более, что сам он еще никого не убил. А по земле ходят существа куда опаснее Супермена, - он потер переносицу, и каждому из присутствующих стало понятно, что говорит Брюс о Халке.  
\- Он останется жив, - настойчиво повторил Уэйн. – И Фьюри согласен с этим. Ах да, и это его приказ, - Бэтмен взял с тумбы у дверей папку с документами и бросил ее на стол. Роджерс взял ее, бегло пролистал содержимое.  
\- Да, черт побери! – всплеснул руками Старк. – Кэп, объясни ему, что это дурацкая, смертельно опасная затея, из которой не получится ничего хорошего! Мы просто окажемся в Фантомной Зоне, и дело с концом!  
\- Как это ни печально, Тони, но доктор Беннер и Уэйн правы, мы не можем так просто убить Супермена. И мы не должны этого делать. Тем более, что это действительно приказ.  
На некоторое время повисла пауза.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - сдался Старк, - и что мы планируем сделать?  
\- Мы планируем следующее, - ответил Бэтмен, сел на место и стал излагать свой план.

\- Надеюсь, ты не притащил за собой армию андроидов? – уже знакомый Аллену спидстер присоединился к нему в беге, стоило Флэшу достигнуть вечно зеленого Центрального Парка. Когда до острова Свободы оставалось чуть меньше пяти секунд бега, новый приятель вновь бесцеремонно подхватил Барри под руку, резко меняя маршрут.  
\- Эй! – Флэш не привык, чтобы кто-либо хватал его подобным образом, и постарался вложить в это восклицание все свое негодование. – Я неплохо ориентируюсь в пространстве, можно просто сказать: «сейчас налево, потом направо и прямо до большого указателя».   
\- До указателя не получится. Его там нет, - насмешливо ответил спидстер.  
\- Было бы круто, если там бистро есть. Сойдет любая забегаловка. Что угодно, - после своего долгого путешествия из одного мира в другой Барри был настолько голоден, отчего бежал гораздо медленнее, чем мог бы. – Кстати, я Флэш, - напомнил он, голосом намекая, что неплохо бы и незнакомцу уже представиться.  
Тот либо не понимал намеков, либо искренне полагал, будто его имя слишком известно, чтобы его повторять. Не дождавшись ответа, Флэш спросил напрямую:  
\- У тебя есть имя?  
В ответ он получил усмешку.  
\- Ты никак с луны свалился?  
\- Считай, что просто с другой Земли. Так что?  
\- Пьетро Максимофф.  
\- Вот как? А тайна личности здесь популярностью не пользуется?  
\- Среди некоторых пользуется, но нужно очень постараться, чтобы толпы телепатов не вытащили о тебе всю информацию наружу. Тогда в твоей тайне нет никакой необходимости. Но если тебе так будет спокойнее, можешь звать меня Ртуть.  
\- Так много телепатов?  
\- Хватает, чтобы быть занозой в заднице. Было бы не так паршиво, если бы часть из них не сотрудничали с различными службами, от которых еще больше головной боли. Ладно, если просто завербуют. А вот если посадят в клетку и воткнут в твою голову бессчетное количество проводов и датчиков, или вовсе вскроют черепушку, чтобы понять, каким образом мозг повлиял на твои мутации. Или как мутации повлияли на мозг. А потом сделают еще парочку генетических уродов, которые, если не сдохнут сразу, то будут преследовать твою мутантскую задницу, пока не сдохнут. Или не поймают. Или не сдохнешь ты. Но поверь, если тебя схватят, лучше бы тебе сдохнуть самому, чем пройти через все это.  
Как и любой спидстер, Пьетро говорил быстро, но поток информации, выдаваемой им, все равно плохо усваивался. В частности, из-за не совсем понятных слов.  
\- Постой-постой, о каких мутациях ты говоришь? – попытался разобраться в услышанном Аллен.  
Пьетро резко остановился. Кажется, подобные остановки входили у него в привычку. Дурную привычку, потому что Флэш едва не заработал вывих плеча: его никто не предупредил о резком прекращении бега, он полагался только на собственные реакции.  
\- Ты из какой дыры вылез? Судя по вопросам, последние лет пятьдесят ты жил в лесу, не читая газет и не смотря телек, - Максимофф подозрительно разглядывал Флэша. Он приблизился к Аллену вплотную, заглядывая в глаза. Судя по нахмуренным серым бровям, он не был настроен дружелюбно. – Ты ведь не отсюда, да?  
\- И как ты это понял! – Флэш закатил глаза и пару раз очень быстро хлопнул в ладоши, - знаешь, приятель, для очень быстрого человека ты на удивление медленно соображаешь.   
Пьетро угрожающе сжал кулаки, но Барри и бровью не повел. Однако поднял вверх руки, виновато улыбаясь.  
\- Ладно, ладно, извини. Я не хотел грубить. Мне бы и самому стоило сразу сказать, что я не местный. В смысле, не из этого мира. Будем считать, что из параллельного или вроде того, окей? В общем, я из мира, где мутаций как таковых и нет. Не считая генетических и физических изменений организма в результате воздействия радиации, конечно. Вернее, я не совсем представляю, как тебе это объяснить. Хм… - Флэш глубоко задумался, подбирая слова. – Ну вот, допустим, моя …эээ… мутация произошла по причине несчастного случая. Поэтому, не думаю, что мне подходит ярлык «мутант».  
\- Я понял, - Пьетро махнул рукой, веля замолчать. – Меня больше интересует мир, откуда ты вылез.   
\- Обычный такой. Похож на этот. Я бы сказал, что у нас поспокойнее, если бы раз в месяц какой-нибудь суперзлодей не пытался его захватить или уничтожить.   
\- Как у вас относятся к мутантам? – Пьетро закусил нижнюю губу и пожевал ее. Он был взволнован и не скрывал этого, или же очень неумело пытался скрыть.  
Флэш пожал плечами, не совсем представляя, кого в его мире можно было бы отнести к категории «мутантов»:  
\- В целом, нейтрально. Простые жители, можно сказать, любят. Бывает, просят автографы, носят футболки с отличительными знаками особо любимых, - он показал на свою грудь, демонстрируя символ молнии в круге, - Типа таких. Бывают, конечно, и недовольные. Но, в основном, эти конфликты затихают после очередного спасения мира.  
\- Круто, - безрадостно ответил Ртуть и фыркнул. Совсем по-детски, отчего могло показаться, что он в какой-то момент даже позавидовал. - А Супермен? У вас он есть?  
\- Ага, еще как есть! Он крутой парень. Если откроешь словарь и найдешь там слово «Справедливость», то рядом будет фотография Супермена. С тобой все в порядке? – настороженно поинтересовался Аллен, заметив, как у Пьетро стало подергиваться правое верхнее веко. Ртуть раздраженно передернул плечом.  
\- Не твое дело, - он задумчиво посмотрел вперед, в том направлении, куда они бежали до остановки. – Запомни, я тебе не доверяю.  
\- Усек, - простодушно кивнул головой Флэш.  
\- Но, если ты так хорошо знаешь Супермена, ты нам понадобишься. Наверняка в твоей голове есть полезная информация, как остановить творящуюся вокруг хреноту. А если она там есть, в чем я не сомневаюсь, ты, конечно же, этим поделишься.  
\- Поделюсь? – спросил Аллен с сомнением.  
\- Поделишься, - утвердительно ответил Ртуть. – Здесь у него своя справедливость, которая уже в печенках у всех сидит, – он снова нахмурился. – А если не поделишься, поверь, мы и не такое научились добывать из чужих мозгов. Только не обещаю, что потом ты сможешь самостоятельно хотя бы задницу себе подтереть.  
Пьетро вновь схватил Барри за плечо.  
\- Не отставай, - насмешливо бросил он, побежав вперед и увлекая за собой Флэша. Оба спидстера уже совсем скоро достигли убежища Братства.

\- Мы копаем, копаем, копаем, копаем, хей-хо! – шипы кошек, пристегнутых к ботинкам, звонко ударялись о лед во время восхождения, но их звон, ровно, как и «песня семи гномов», терялся в сильных порывах ветра. - Вот черт. Говорила мне бабуля, чтобы я не забывал рукавицы дома.  
Дэдпул посмотрел на свою руку, с ладони которой была полностью сорвана кожа, затем он перевел взгляд на ледяной отступ, за который только что держался. На нем остался кровавый отпечаток, с топорщащимися в разные стороны рваными краями кожи.  
\- Ауч, - задумчиво протянул он. Его ладони зажили во время этого подъема уже бесчисленное число раз, поэтому на льду ярко выделялась красная дорожка из отпечатков, - да я как Ганзель и Грета в одном лице. Можно было бы, конечно, бросать M&M’s, но лучше мы употребим его внутрь, - повисла недолгая пауза, за время которой Уэйд залез одной рукой в нагрудный карман, второй продолжая держаться за воткнутый в гору ледоруб. Он вытащил несколько разноцветных драже и отправил их в рот, разгрызая сладкую тонкую глазурь. Немного передохнув, он вновь уцепился зажившей рукой за очередной выступ, подтянулся и вогнал свой «Сноуволкер» поглубже в ледяную толщу, продолжая подъем. – Копаем, копаем, копаем, копаем. Хей-хо! Хей-хо!  
\- Поторапливайся, ленивая жопа! – крикнул Джейсон сверху. Он уже прилично обогнал Уилсона и сейчас был почти на вершине. Красный Колпак был очень раздражен, ведь из-за этой медлительности, с которой восходил Уэйд, его приходилось буквально тащить на себе. Пару раз Дэдпул едва не срывался вниз, но благодаря страховке избежал участи начинать свой путь заново. Каждый раз, сорвавшись, он висел на страховочном тросе, будто на канатной карусели в Диснейленде, пока Тодд был вынужден тащить его на себе. Пару раз Колпак едва не пустил Уэйду пулю в лоб, но исключительно ради собственной безопасности и угрозы схода лавины пока что лишь раз пригрозил и обещал пристрелить, когда они будут на месте.   
Они не сговаривались заранее ввязаться в эту авантюру вместе и встретились совершенно случайно в одном из гостиничных домиков ближайшего к этому месту городка (насколько может быть ближайшим город за сотню миль отсюда). Когда они пересеклись в баре, то без лишних слов поняли, что забыл соперник в столь отдаленном от привычного ареала обитания месте. Да и не было это большим секретом: за голову Супермена была назначена кругленькая сумма, которой бы хватило безбедно дожить до самой смерти, а потом еще использовать оставшееся для обивки золотого гроба. Но желающих поживиться было не так уж много, поскольку те, в чьей голове еще были крупицы разума, не желали переходить Супермену дорогу. Так уж получилось, что ни Уэйд, ни Тодд этими крупицами не обладали.  
\- Мы уже пришли? – вновь стал ныть Дэдпул, когда они оба оказались на вершине. Колпак достал из чехла бинокль и посмотрел вперед. На горизонте появилось нечеткое очертание Крепости Одиночества – легендарного убежища криптонца. Крепость терялась в бесконечной ледяной пустыне и благодаря внешнему виду напоминала огромный айсберг, но стены ее не были сделаны изо льда. В их основе были энергетические кристаллы памяти, хранящие информацию о погибшей планете Криптон. По-своему, это был огромный архив информации не только о самом Криптоне, но также о Земле и других планетах, которые были исследованы. Эта информация для многих была лакомым кусочком, но Супермен хорошо постарался, чтобы защитить свой «дом», не зря выбрав для его расположения Северный полюс. Но не только низкие температуры позволяли Крепости оставаться до сих пор неприступной, криптонские технологии также играли немаловажную роль в вопросе обороны. В частности, андроиды, которые выполняли роль стражей Справедливости по всей планете.  
\- Последний рывок, - усмехнулся Тодд. – Дальше подъемов не предвидится.  
\- О, да! – сидя на своем рюкзаке, Уэйд поднял руки к небу и принялся восхвалять всех богов, которых только знал, не забыв упомянуть Мегатрона, которому почему-то вознес гораздо больше благодарностей, чем всем остальным.  
\- Мы уже долго идем, стоит устроить привал. Ставь палатки, я схожу исследовать местность, - Тодд захватил второй рюкзак, гораздо меньших габаритов в сравнении с первым, предназначенный для восхождения, и пошел вперед.  
\- Если найдешь тут мамонта, тащи в лагерь! – крикнул ему в спину Дэдпул, доставая инвентарь для установки палаток. – Я слышал, что мамонтовый суп делает сильным и неуязвимым перед лицом врага. Мы будем как два свирепых берсерка!  
\- Берсерками становились после варева из грибов, - обернувшись, крикнул в ответ Тодд. Его голос был почти не слышен.  
\- Грибы тоже неси! – Уэйд приступил к вбиванию колышков в лед.  
Они согласились работать вместе, чтобы не мешать друг другу. Их тандем не был крепким: каждый из них был готов воткнуть нож в спину другому в любой момент. Разве что не было никаких гарантий, что от этого ножа будет хоть какая-то польза в случае с Дэдпулом. Или же спиной не окажется заранее заготовленное бревно, а может и ворох бесполезного тряпья – в случае с Тоддом. Эта парочка могла бы бесконечно долго пытаться убить друг друга, но факт оставался фактом: они бы просто потратили драгоценное время впустую. А так и Джейсон, и Уилсон имели уникальную возможность следить друг за другом, не ожидая внезапного выстрела из-за угла (или точнее, из-за ледника).  
Для Джейсона было даже лучше использовать в этом деле напарника. Он очень надеялся, что Дэдпул сумеет отвлечь на себя андроидов, пока сам Тодд проверит протоколы безопасности. Конечно, не стоило надеяться, что протоколы не менялись с тех пор, как Колпак еще был Робином, и они вместе с Бэтменом посещали эту пещеру как гости и как друзья. Джейсон заскрежетал зубами, вспомнив былые денечки, а в груди забурлила злость, настолько сильная, что он едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить ледяную громаду возле себя. В любом случае, если протоколы безопасности изменены, перед этим путешествием Найтвинг, встретившись с ним, передал ему устройство «от Бэтмена». Вопросов Тодд не задавал, но уж очень хотелось спросить, почему на устройстве «от Бэтмена» маркировка «Старк Индастриз». Прибор оказался мощным дешифратором, работающим даже с криптонским ключом защиты, поэтому взлом протоколов с таким не занял бы слишком много времени. Особенно, если Уэйд возьмет на себя охрану.  
\- Я на месте, - Тодд включил коммуникатор, когда ушел достаточно далеко от места, выбранного для лагеря.   
\- Отлично. Действуем по плану А, - ответил ему голос Роджерса.  
\- Да хоть Б и Ц сразу. Ты помнишь об уговоре? – выпалил несдержанно Джейсон.  
\- Прекрасно помню. Получишь флэшку с данными, как только вернешься, - Капитан был спокоен, как и все вокруг, что сейчас окружало Колпака. Хотя, может быть, потому что коммуникатор за счет не прекращающегося шипения не передавал в полной мере весь спектр эмоций собеседника.  
\- Почему я должен верить, что в вашем сраном Щ.И.Т.е не останется копии?  
\- Даю слово.  
\- Подтирался я твоим словом.  
\- Ты волен и дальше подтираться моим словом, солдат, но я не нарушу его. Других причин верить мне у тебя нет, поэтому сойдемся на честном слове: я верю, что ты взломаешь пароли безопасности, ты веришь, что я удалил все данные о тебе из всех архивов Щ.И.Т. Идет?  
\- Да пошел ты в жопу, Роджерс! Идет! И не забудь отстегнуть мне сумму, которая причитается как вознаграждение каждому, кто надерет Супермену задницу.  
\- Мы это обсудим. Конец связи, - Стив отключил свое устройство и шипение прекратилось.  
Джейсон тихо зарычал, убирая коммуникатор обратно в рюкзак.  
Причина, по которой он находился здесь, была проста: он хотел, чтобы любая информация о нем была удалена из баз данных спецслужб, а сотрудники секретных служб прекратили преследовать Колпака по всему миру, продолжая считать террористом. Джейсон не был террористом, он всего лишь вершил правосудие так, как считал наиболее эффективным. А если для этого было необходимо устранить человека или даже банду, то почему бы и нет.   
\- Ну и какой у нас план? – уже, наверное, в тысячный раз спросил Дэдпул у вернувшегося колпака, старательно поджаривая сосиски, насаженные длинные металлические пруты укрепления палатки, не созданные заменять шампура, но Уэйда об этом никто не предупредил. Наемник помимо оружия нес в рюкзаке массу других полезных и не очень штуковин, как казалось Колпаку. Приготовить полуфабрикат, держа его над искусственным огнем небольшого автономного походного обогревателя было оказалось неудобно, зато быстро, ведь его внутренние аккумуляторы хранили в себе большой запас энергии, но и расходовали ее очень быстро. Еще эффективнее было бы положить сосиски на поверхность небольшого жаркого куба и немного подождать. Такой способ хоть и экономил время, но казался совершенно не интересным Уэйду.  
Джейсон сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы в очередной раз перебороть желание продырявить Дэдпулу голову – а пули стоило беречь – и сел на выставленный складной стул, вынул из заиндевевшей упаковки сосиску, которая по твердости мало чем отличалась от куска льда, и положил ее на обогреватель. Сосиска тут же зашкворчала, оттаивая. Треск, издаваемый ей, и аромат навевали сладостные воспоминания о том, каким было наслаждением и удачей получить такое угощение лет в далеком детстве, проведенном на улицах. Если бы Уэйд был достойным слушателем, Тодд, возможно, начал бы этот рассказ, но не приходилось надеяться, что все сказанное не забудется Уилсоном уже через минуту.  
\- Наш план прост и гениален: ты отвлекаешь андроидов, уничтожаешь как можно больше этих гадов, а я взламываю систему безопасности. Мы проникаем внутрь и дальше действуем по обстоятельствам.  
Дэдпул снял зубами с лезвия одну сосиску. Она обожгла его губы, но Уэйд только поморщился, с задумчивым видом старательно пережевывая мясо. Он обдумывал услышанный план.   
\- Кстати, а как ты собирался его прибить до того, как встретил меня? – словно между прочим спросил Джейсон, тыча в готовящуюся сосиску лезвием походного ножа.  
\- Собирался действовать по обстоятельствам, - широко ухмыльнулся Дэдпул, роняя кусочек сосиски в снег. Не то Уилсон язвил, не то что-то недоговариваривал – поведение наемника всегда с большим трудом поддавалось анализу ¬ и точно не Джейсон мог бы его в этом осуждать. Продолжать разговор не было необходимости – это все равно был бы обмен ложью.  
\- А почему не темнеет-то? – с некоторым недоумением спросил Уэйд, глядя вверх.  
\- Потому что здесь полярный день, болван, - не без раздражения ответил Джейсон, взял кистью, затянутой перчаткой, приготовленную сосиску, и полез в свою палатку.  
\- Я так и думал! – вновь выкрикнул в спину Колпака Уэйд, но Джейсон в ответ просто застегнул молнию, закрываясь внутри и давая понять, что разговор окончен.

\- Интересное у вас здесь место, - Барри разглядывал пещеру, куда его привел его новый знакомый. – С занавесками было бы уютнее.  
\- Твоя шутка такая же дурная, как и твой костюм, - раздраженно шикнул в ответ Ртуть.   
\- Нет, серьезно, вот тут можно было бы поставить диван и телек, - Флэш нервничал и старался скрыть это шуточками.   
\- Заткнись и иди, - мрачно повторил в очередной раз Пьетро. За весь путь, что они проделали, он повторил это раз двенадцать и уже подумывал делать зарубки. Возможно, кому-то показалось бы, будто двенадцать раз – не так уж и много, только совместная дорога двух спидстеров до пещеры заняла в общей сложности не больше пяти минут.   
\- А если коврик… – хотел было продолжить Аллен, но подавился остальной частью фразы, едва встретился с выразительным, обещающим жестокую расправу в случае неподчинения, взглядом Ртути. – Понял. Исправился.   
Внутри пещеры было очень темно, и скоро света, проникавшего сюда от входа, к тому же заваленного ветками и обломками металлического мусора, перестало хватать. Под ногой Аллена раздался хруст, и он не хотел думать, какому – дохлому или не очень – животному только что переломал хребет, потому что звук издала точно не веточка.   
\- А дальше на ощупь? – осторожно поинтересовался он, подавив желание добавить к фразе хохму, но тут Пьетро бросил ему в руки палку, которую нашел за небольшим валуном. – Что? Апорт?  
Цыкнув, Максимофф согнул свою «ветку», раздался щелчок, и пространство вокруг него озарилось зеленоватым свечением. Недостаточно ярким, чтобы видеть темный коридор на несколько метров вперед, но достаточным, чтобы смотреть под ноги. Барри улыбнулся и повторил то же самое со своим ХИС.   
Дальше они шли молча. Пещера начала казаться бесконечной для голодного Флэша, прилагавшего много усилий, чтобы не возобновить общение. Зато попытку наладить очередной диалог – а судя по общительности Пьетро, это скорее был монолог – взялся желудок. Его урчание казалось Барри настолько громким и сильным, что наверняка привлекало к себе внимание со стороны со стороны не только Ртути, но и мелких животных, возможно, живущих в пещере.  
\- А тише никак? – Ртуть уже был не рад, что потащил с собой настолько проблемное существо.  
\- Прости, старик, я ничего не могу с этим сделать.  
\- Не сверни себе шею, здесь лестница, - они подошли к огромному обрыву, зияющему безразмерной черной дырой, путь по которой наверняка бы привел к центру Земли, если не в иное измерение. Неопытный путник скорее всего свалился бы в эту пропасть, которая разверзлась под ногами подобно гигантской пасти, но именно на такой исход подобное и было рассчитано. Пьетро осторожно, чтобы не повредить пластик, сжал свой ХИС зубами и стал спускаться вниз по металлической узкой лестнице. Флэш последовал его примеру.   
Физических сил у Барри совсем не осталось. Он был сильно истощен продолжительным бегом между мирами, отнявшим почти всю энергию у его тела. Флэшу нужно было срочно «подзаправиться», и, как назло, под рукой не было даже маленького шоколадного батончика или мятного драже для свежести дыхания, чтобы продержаться еще немного. Тело перестало его слушаться, раскрашенные зеленым очертания лестницы размылись, почти полностью стираясь и сливаясь в единое цветное пятно. Сознание покинуло Барри, и он выпустил холодную перекладину, полетел вниз.  
«Глупая и нелепая смерть», - подумал Флэш, когда сознание стало возвращаться к нему. Мир иной был представлен небольшой тускло освещенной комнаткой с жесткой койкой, прикрученной к полу. В углу комнаты сидел человек необъятных размеров, настолько огромный, что его можно было перепутать с мешком, и с упоением жевал куриную ножку, от аромата которой голова Флэша вновь закружилась.   
\- Привет? – Барри приподнял голову, привлекая к себе внимание незнакомца.   
\- Долго ты спал, - прочавкал в ответ здоровяк. Кажется, курицу он употребил в себя вместе с костью и теперь обсасывал жирные во всех смыслах пальцы-сардельки. На удивление легко поднявшись, он подошел к кровати Аллена и протянул ему еще одну куриную ножку, достав его из красно-белого ведерка, которое прижимал огромной ручищей к своей груди с нежностью, какой мать обнимает младенца. – Лопай, мне сказали, ты жрать хочешь.  
Отказываться Флэш не стал. Он вцепился в предложенную еду, умяв сочное мясо в одну секунду.  
\- Прожорливый, - заключил здоровяк.   
\- Флэш, - с улыбкой представился Барри.   
\- Пузырь, - тут же ответили ему.  
Голод немного отступил, и теперь Барри чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, но, тем не менее, не мог отвести взгляд от содержимого ведерка, которое источало бередящие сознание ароматы. Пузырь вздохнул, явно не желая расставаться со своим, но поставил ведерко на край койки Флэша.  
\- Вообще оно для тебя, - пояснил здоровяк. – Я взял немного, раз уж все равно принес это тебе.  
Немного было ровно половиной содержимого, но Флэш никак не прокомментировал это, принимаясь за еду, о которой мечтал еще на другой Земле до того, как попасть в этот странный мир.  
Стоило ему доесть, как дверь в комнату распахнулась, пропуская визитеров: уже знакомого Флэшу Пьетро, девушку, отчего-то напомнившую волшебницу Затанну, и мужчину, который на фоне всех присутствующих выглядел наиболее представительно.   
\- Хм, - глубокомысленно заключил мужчина, окинув Барри тяжелым взглядом из-под своего шлема.  
\- Флэш, - неуверенно ответил на это Аллен, не зная, как расценивать приветственный хмык. В тот же миг металлическая грядушка его кровати отделилась от остального корпуса и обвила Флэша так легко, как это сделала бы веревка. – И я рад с вами познакомиться, - выдохнул он, морщась от боли в сдавленной грудной клетке.   
\- Я бы извинился перед вами, мистер Флэш, за причиняемый дискомфорт, но раз уж вы знаете Супермена, как мне сказали, гораздо лучше любого из здесь присутствующих, мы должны избежать непредвиденных ситуаций.  
\- Да, но разве вам не сообщили, что я немного … ну, как бы сказать… не местный?  
\- Не будем исключать и то, что вы пытаетесь нас обмануть.  
\- Хорошо, допустим, а дальше что? – Флэш еще раз окинул взглядом всех присутствующих. Совершенно точно эти ребята не были настроены дружелюбно ни по отношению к Супермену, ни по отношению к Флэшу.  
\- Видимо, я должен вам что-то рассказать? – получив утвердительный кивок, Аллен продолжил. – Про Супермена? – еще один кивок. – А что конкретно? Учтите, я знаю его исключительно с лучшей стороны.   
Да, это была другая Земля. Она разительно отличалась от той, где был его дом. За долгое время путешествия между мирами, после столкновений с множеством двойников своих друзей и врагов, Флэш хорошо уяснил одну простую истину – это другие люди, не те, кого он знал. Поэтому не стоило ждать, что супергерой из его мира окажется тем же и в другом. И Барри не строил предположений, будто встреченный в новом мире трус и предатель проявит себя с лучшей стороны, будь он хоть трижды самым смелым из всех, кого Флэш когда-либо знал. Не стоило ожидать от других того, же, чего ожидаешь от своих.   
\- Убьете его? – холодно спросил Барри.  
-Возможно.  
\- Тогда считайте, что сделка не состоялась.  
\- Мистер Флэш, я не хочу вас разочаровывать, но я и не предлагал вам никакой сделки. То, что я получу от вас все, что мне необходимо – это лишь вопрос времени.  
\- Да ну? – воздух в маленькой коморке заискрился. Находящиеся в нем частицы пришли в ускоренное движение, придавая всему вокруг белесый оттенок. Дышать таким воздухом становилось все труднее и труднее. Яркие вспышки заставили всех присутствующих рефлекторно закрыть глаза или отвернуться.  
\- Какого черта ты … - закончить Пьетро не успел, его с силой оттолкнуло в сторону.   
Когда все закончилось, Флэша в комнате не было. Согнутая металлическая грядушка висела в воздухе без своего пленника.   
\- Он ушел! Я догоню его. Чертов урод! – чертыхался Ртуть. Он уже собрался в погоню, но его путь перегородила дверь, внезапно возникшая перед ним.  
\- Остынь, - Магнето был спокоен и собран, словно ничего и не произошло.  
\- Но…  
Взгляд отца усмирил спидстера. До него медленно доходило, что не во все предыдущие планы его посвятили полностью.   
\- Откуда такая уверенность, что он приведет нас туда, куда нам нужно? – Ванда была так же спокойна, как и Магнето.  
\- Потому что он уже хочет помочь.  
\- Что? Сестра, ты все знала и ничего не сказала? – возмущению Ртути не было предела. Он смотрел на Ванду взглядом преданного щенка. Теперь хотя бы все стало на свои места: слишком просто чужаку было позволено сбежать.   
Разумеется, не только внешний вид Крепости Одиночества позволял ей оставаться скрытой от любых попыток ее найти. Кристаллы памяти хранили информацию как о Криптоне, так и Земле, о том месте, с которым они соприкоснулись. Любые радары, системы слежения, спутники-шпионы, даже мутанты и специально обученные мета-люди, получая сигнал с этого места, воспринимали лишь искусственно воссозданную мнему этих мест, до появления здесь инопланетного убежища. Телепаты были так же бессильны в поисках, поскольку криптонский мозг был устойчив к ментальному воздействию. Из имевшихся в распоряжении землян способов воздействия на пришельца единственным действенным оставалась магия. Возможно, эта война закончилась бы раньше, если бы только нашелся хоть один маг, который не отказался бы помочь поставить точку в конфликте, набиравшем все большие обороты с каждым днем.  
Были на Земле и те, кто иначе смог вычислить место расположения Крепости. Некоторые подозревали, что у Бэтмена есть информация абсолютно обо всем, что было и есть на планете, включая и координаты базы Супермена. Своими ресурсами Уэйн никогда не спешил делиться, даже если события принимали неожиданный оборот, подходя к жаркой кульминации, когда уже не выбираешь, кому помочь, а используешь все, что только можешь. Брюс старательно скрывал от остальных накопленную информацию: в том была виновна паранойя, которая обострилась, стоило ему стать частью бесполезной, по его мнению, команды. Не он туда пришел – к нему пришли, выведав слишком многое. Больше Бэтмен информацией делиться не намеревался.   
Однако, наличие у Бэтмена подобной базы данных считалось непроверенным мифом. Если тому и были подтверждения у Щ.И.Т.а или кого-то еще, то в общем доступе этой информации не было. Первое время Старк, играя на публику, обещал всем выжать бэт-компьютер до капли, но до сих пор не предоставил доказательств проделанной работы.  
\- Твоя теория, вне всякого сомнения, имеет право на существование, но спектральный анализ не выявляет его следов. Супермен слишком давно не появлялся где бы то ни было, - перед Китти Прайд было установлено около трех десятков мониторов с полузастывшими изображениями улиц из разных стран, передаваемых камерами наблюдения. Некоторые экраны мерцали, когда Китти переключалась между камерами внутри одной страны, а потом картинка снова застывала, чтобы на нее были наложены специальные программные фильтры, с помощью которых можно было увидеть то, на что обычный человеческий глаз был не способен.   
В лаборатории стоял запах кровь, паленой шерсти и антисептиков. Зверь отложил в сторону большую изогнутую иглу и стал накладывать повязку.  
\- Тебе помочь? – в очередной раз предложила свою помощь Китти, но теперь, не дожидаясь ответа, забрала бинты и сама стала перевязывать рану на плече Хэнка. – мы только время зря теряем. Супермена не было вне его крепости слишком долгое время, чтобы появилась хоть одна зацепка.   
\- Нам и не нужны свежие снимки, Китти, - здоровой рукой МакКой потянулся к компьютерной панели. – Мы действительно зря теряем время в ожидании, что он все-таки покинет свою крепость. Ему нет в этом нужды, пока его дроиды делают работу за него. И я не говорю о сторонниках, которые так же успешно справляются с установлением так называемого порядка. А если мы хотим хоть что-то получить, но можно обратить внимание на те записи, где он появляется на записях.  
\- Но он не появляется уже столько времени, - Прайд недовольно свела брови к переносице и подняла голову, встречаясь с по-доброму насмешливым взглядом Зверя. Он смотрел на нее так, будто бы Китти упорно не замечала очевидного решения, которое с самого начала находилось у нее под носом. – Только если мы не используем старые записи с его появлениями! – тут же нашлась она. Торопливо зафиксировав края повязки скобками и проверив, не сильно ли она сдавливает конечность, Китти спешно присоединилась к Хэнку за компьютерами. Теперь большая часть из них показывали красоты Метрополиса годичной давности. Здесь картинка была гораздо живее, чем просматриваемые ранее. Красный след то и дело мелькал в небе и среди неровной гряды небоскребов, огибая их.  
Хэнк оставил Китти с камерами и, чуть прихрамывая, подошел к большому столу, крышку которого был огромный проектор, способный смоделировать любое передаваемое ему изображение. Сейчас это была объемная голографическая карта Метрополиса, над которой появлялись, вспыхивая голубоватые полосы. Каждая новая полоса нависала над всеми остальными, сначала, окрашивалась красным, прокладывая маршрут над городом, после чего над ней открылось небольшое окно с координатами начала и конца этого отрезка. И только потом красный цвет сменялся голубым, а очередной маршрут вплетался бесконечную паутину других, голографическим облаком нависших над маленьким искусственным городом.  
\- Он определенно экономил на такси, - Китти улыбнулась, оценивая промежуточные результаты их с Хэнком работы, а затем вновь отвернулась к мониторам , просматривая кадры битвы Супермена и Лекса Лютора, зафиксированные камерой наружного наблюдения одного из местных банков. – Жаль, что с ним все это случилось. Я бы очень хотела, чтобы он и дальше оставался Иксменом, - ее голос дрогнул, словно девушка собиралась заплакать. Она стерла пальцем слезинку с уголка глаза и выдохнула.   
\- Мы не можем изменить прошлое, Китти, мы… - хотел подбодрить ее Хэнк, Прайд резко вскинула руку, обрывая речь Зверя. Она уже столько раз слышала это. Каждый раз, когда кто-то уходил из команды или из жизни: близкий друг, коллега или ученик, МакКой старался подбодрить ее одними и теми же словами. В последнее время он начинал эту речь все чаще и чаще, и каждое слово не только не облегчало боль утраты, но и теперь было тесно связано с самым горьким чувством, поселившимся в сердце Китти.   
Супермена она знала с первого дня, как попала в школу Ксавье для одаренных детей. Крупный, неуклюжего вида подросток, старающийся ни к кому не подходить и никого не трогать, с первого взгляда привлек внимание Китти. Тогда это было больше похоже на гормональный магнетизм, но прошло время, и на основе своих наблюдений Прайд могла биться об заклад, что Кларк Кент – земное имя дали ему в школе – притягивал к себе всех невероятным чувством уверенности, заботы и силы, воистину грандиозной, никогда не направленной против кого-то, только на защиту. На него всегда можно было положиться, ему всегда хотелось верить.  
Китти закусила губу, когда яркие воспоминания вновь всплыли в ее голове. Совместные тренировки и помощь в подготовке домашнего задания, миссии. А порой, по ночам, когда она спускалась на кухню, чтобы выпить стакан сока или молока и находила Кларка сидящим за столом в полностью подавленном состоянии, это были разговоры по душам. «Эй, у тебя ведь есть ноги, почему ты ими не пользуешься, как обычный человек?» - часто повторяла она, когда обращала внимание, что Кларк не касается пола, зависнув в воздухе с книгой или в раздумьях. «А в твоей комнате есть дверь, так почему ты предпочитаешь выходить через стену?» - получала Китти чуть насмешливый ответ, но Кларк опускался на пол, благодарно улыбаясь за это дружеское напоминание «быть человеком». Это касалось не только периодических полетов, но так же еды и отдыха. Криптонский организм, абсорбирующий ультрафиолет, переставал нуждаться в каких-либо иных источниках получения энергии, кроме солнца, поэтому отпадала необходимость в питании и сне. Кларк сам приучал себя регулярно принимать пищу и ложиться в кровать по строго установленному графику.  
Да, криптонец вырос среди людей, но, страстно желая почувствовать себя одним из них, стать одним из них, он все равно выделялся среди землян, заключенный в плотный невидимый кокон, не позволяющий кому-либо проникнуть внутрь. Нельзя было сказать наверняка, чувствовал или замечал кто-нибудь еще это состояние, но точно никто ничего не спешил с этим делать, как ей казалось. Девушка предпринимала попытки, исправить ситуацию, чтобы дать Кларку почувствовать, что он один из них, из людей, не важно, на какой планете он был рожден. И пусть Кларк беззаботно улыбался, а удивительно голубые глаза его были спокойны, Китти все равно хорошо чувствовала прочно пустившее корни глубоко в душу одиночество, исходящее от Супермена.   
К горлу подкатил комок, но Китти заставила себя прекратить предаваться дорогим сердцу воспоминаниям и вновь вернулась к работе. Она и Хэнк уже закончили с Метрополисом, подтвердив свою теорию о возможности проследить маршрут по остаточному следу в пространстве. Зверь ввел в программу новые данные, и Метрополис сжался до размеров небольшой заплатки, выделяясь свечением на модели земного шара.  
\- Итак, мы уверены, что его база располагается на северном полюсе, таким образом, нам нужны отчеты со спутников, когда они были в зоне захвата соответствующей широты и долготы. Будем осторожны, - мягко предупредил он, - нам ни к чему, чтобы эти действия были зафиксированы службами безопасности.  
\- Да-да, знаю, - Китти закатила глаза. – Не думай, что нас засекут так просто. Я ведь все-таки гений, - горделиво задрав нос, произнесла она, не в силах сдержать довольную улыбку.   
Определить остаточный след над северным полюсом было гораздо сложнее, чем сделать то же в рамках города. Возможно, все дело было в озоновой дыре, почти не удерживающей в своей матрице какие-либо следы извне. Поэтому отрезки маршрутов были рваными, нечеткими, а погрешность некоторых составляла около семидесяти процентов.  
\- Это все ни к чему нас не приближает! – Китти была почти в отчаянии, глядя на результаты.  
\- Это уже хоть что-то, - не согласился с ней Хэнк. – До этой минуты у нас не было совершенно никаких догадок. Теперь же мы видим, что вот в этом секторе, - он выделил участок на шаре электронной указкой, - он появляется особенно часто. Это сужает наши поиски до одной трети от общей площади. Главное, не сдаваться и ве… - Хэнк вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Китти резко приблизилась к нему и крепко обняла, утыкаясь лицом в мягкий синий мех, хранящий запах химикатов, гари и антисептиков.   
\- Мы ведь найдем способ ему помочь? – голос ее звенел от напряжения и подкатывающих слез.  
Он осторожно погладил Китти здоровой лапой, вкладывая в этот жест заботу и поддержку, которой хотел поделиться с ней.  
\- Конечно. Главное, верь.  
Они стояли в молчании, погруженные в собственные мысли, пока их вниманием не завладел писк программы, закончившей определение конечной точки. Проанализировав базу данных спутников за последние пару лет, система вычислила единственный маршрут, повторявшийся из раза в раз на протяжении всего этого времени. И хотя из-за нестандартных условий местности оставался вариант большой погрешности, они были близки к цели как никогда еще до этого.  
\- Я сообщу Скотту, - тут же встрепенулась Прайд, отстраняясь от Хэнка, чтобы сбросить с себя белый халат, в котором предпочитала работать в лаборатории, и осталась в униформе Иксменов. Она всегда была готова, и не важно, к работе или битве.

Метрополис всегда был беспокойным городом, он привлекал как простых американцев, ищущих счастливый билет в своей жизни, который позволил бы им занять желаемую нишу в обществе, так и туристов, восхищенных слухами, фотографиями и репортажами об этом месте. Часто эти туристы были не только из соседних стран, но и соседних галактик. Именно поэтому не проходило и недели, чтобы очередной инопланетный захватчик не был отправлен из Метрополиса домой. Предположений, почему всех так притягивает этот, на первый взгляд, обычный город, было много: яркое солнце, почти никогда не скрывающееся за тяжелыми тучами, свежий воздух, которого так не хватало в современном мире с его технологиями, люди, которые отличались заразительной жизнерадостностью и верой в лучшую жизнь, несмотря на неприятности, сваливавшиеся порой на их головы. Но что бы это ни было, наплыв на город и на планету был настолько велик, что Зеленым Фонарям пришлось вводить межгалактические временные разрешения на пребывание в подотчетном им секторе. Это пока мало помогало бороться с интергалактическими захватчиками, зато резко снизило приток инопланетных иммигрантов, чей выбор пал на Землю.   
До появления Супермена это был еще один крупный город, каких много в Штатах и в мире. Жители, озабоченные проблемами, казались озлобленными. Каждое утро они просыпались, наспех совершали ряд дел, превратившихся в рутинный ритуал, и бежали на работу. Вся жизнь проходила в спешке, времени никогда ни на что не хватало, особенно, чтобы остановиться на минуту на своем маршруте, сделать передышку и полюбоваться красивым спокойным небом над их головой. Город без веры и надежды, сотрясаемый кровавыми бойнями между людьми, мутантами и пришельцами, и эти бойни превратились в такой же повседневный скучный ритуал, как и чистка зубов.   
Все изменилось, когда лазурное небо рассек красный плащ, будто поделив его на две части, как произошло это с жизнью горожан. Была жизнь «до», а затем стала жизнь «после». И если бы был проведен опрос «кто помог изменить жизнь жителей Метрополиса», то ответ был бы одинаковым - Супермен.  
Он подарил городу веру, город подарил ему любовь.   
Кларк поставил рамку с фотографией Мэри Джейн на широкий подлокотник левитирующего кресла – технология создания кресла была разработана биологическим отцом Супермена, Джор Элом, а позже найдена в архивах, сохраненных Брейняком незадолго до взрыва Криптона. Края рамки слились с поверхностью, едва соприкоснувшись, будто бы подобная конструкция была задумана изначально.   
Мэри Джейн Уотсон нежно улыбалась ему с выцветшей фотографии. «Кларку с любовью», - было выведено красным маркером в правом нижнем углу.   
\- Дроид-04, отчет, - затребовал он, и на огромном экране, расположенном в центре главного зала возникло изображение робота.  
\- Информации не обнаружено, - рапортовал механический голос. – Сектор 17-83 обследован три раза по вашему распоряжению, Кэл Эл. Сканеры не нашли следов Мэри Джейн Уотсон на месте исследования.   
\- Продолжайте поиски, - велел Супермен, обрывая связь. Главный зал пещеры вновь погрузился в тишину, нарушаемую гулом компьютера и систем жизнеобеспечения, поддерживавших в пещере комфортные условия для нахождения в ней живых существ. Визиты гостей в Крепость были крайне редки, для самого Кларка не было никаких ограничений существования, ведь он мог спокойно находиться и в космическом пространстве и в жерле вулкана, но инопланетным «питомцам», подобранным с корабля галактического коллекционера, такие меры были необходимы. Они являлись единственными существами, находящимися в этом месте помимо самого Супермена. Полностью отдалившись от людей, Кларк все еще нуждался хоть в чьем-нибудь обществе, пусть и диковинных и крайне опасных животных, которые содержались за прозрачными прочными стеклами огромных вольеров.  
Кларк застыл в своем кресле без движения. Он не дышал, веки не двигались, а взгляд был устремлен в одну точку. Сейчас он больше напоминал одну из статуй, на подобии тех, что замерли при входе в главный зал Крепости Одиночества. Кристаллические исполинские статуи двух криптонцев Джор Эла и Лары Лор Ван, навечно застывшие в величественных позах, чтобы удержать огромный шар, изображающий Рао – криптонское божество – встречали каждого попавшего внутрь и провожали покидавших стены этого места. Сейчас Кларк вслушивался в голоса людей за пределами ледяной пустыни, пытаясь в очередной раз отыскать среди непрекращающейся какофонии чужого бормотания, смеха, криков и плача один единственный голос, принадлежащий Эм Джей. Но и в этот раз попытка была тщетна. Уже давно стоило принять, что девушки нет в живых, но отсутствие доказательств сохраняло в почти заледеневшем сердце огонек веры.  
Однажды Метрополис подарил ему Мэри Джейн, но Кларк не смог ее уберечь, и в один прекрасный день она просто исчезла, будто бы ее никогда и не было в этом мире. Как обычно, вернувшись с работы, Кларк не сразу обратил внимание на царивший в квартире бардак и слишком поздно, как он считал, услышал почти выветрившийся запах, принадлежавший постороннему. Кто-то очень хорошо знал о способностях Супермена и идеально подготовился, чтобы замести следы. Распыленный в воздухе химикат полностью замещал естественный запах визитера, не давая ни малейшей возможности найти похитителей, полагаясь на обоняние.   
Первыми, кто попал под подозрение, были Иксмены. Отчаявшись найти любимую, Кларк отбросил в сторону все былые привязанности к людям, среди которых вырос, которым помогал, которые помогали ему. В мире было не так много тех, кто бы знал о Супермене и его способностях так много, как его бывшая команда.  
Вторым был Брюс Уэйн, а вместе с ним Щ.И.Т. И если организация не пошла навстречу, не собираясь рассекречивать данные, которые могли бы помочь в поиске, то Бэтмен оказался более открыт старому другу и даже присоединился к поискам.  
Третьим подозреваемым оказался мальчишка из Нью-Йорка, Питер Паркер. Кларк прекрасно знал об их с Эм Джей давней дружбе и о неразделенной любви Питера к его, Кларка, девушке. И как бы он не верил ей, что ничего, кроме дружбы, между подростками на то время не было, но сомнение грызло его душу. Пусть он и не сомневался в честности и открытости Мэри Джейн, но он сомневался в том, что отвергнутый Паркер отступит и не станет продолжать борьбу за сердце возлюбленной. К тому же, как выяснилось позже, мальчишка оказался не так прост: под личиной чудаковатого паренька, подрабатывавшего внештатным фотографом в «Дэйли Бьюгл», скрывался один из обсуждаемых супергероев Человек-паук.   
Подозрения Кларка крепли с каждым днем. Он был уверен, что это именно Паркер виноват в исчезновении Мэри Джейн, и эта уверенность только укрепилась, когда и главный подозреваемый исчез без следа.   
С каждым днем Супермен все больше впадал в отчаяние, отстраняясь от мира, который некогда любил всем сердцем. Ему он отдал частичку себя, но взамен не получил ничего, кроме глубокого разочарования, поселившегося внутри, и, словно ржавчина, с каждым днем разъедавшего его все сильнее. Негативные чувства и эмоции затягивали его, словно зыбучие пески, поглощали целиком, высасывали все, что давало ему сил, переваривали и выплевывали новые ощущения и желания, разогреваемые единственным стремлением – вернуть Эм Джей.  
Его любовь к миру теперь напоминало нечто уродливое. Жизнь утратила полутона. И, повинуясь мысли, что он никогда не сможет найти девушку в хаосе этого мира, Супермен принял решение навести порядок.  
\- Дроид-51, отчет, - наконец Кларк вышел из состояния транса и нажал пару кнопок пульта дистанционного управления, расположенного на одном из подлокотников кресла, соединяющего его с компьютером. Криптонский языковой код, бегущий по черному экрану в бесконечной передаче всевозможной информации из глубин архивов Брейняка, сменился серой рябью. – Дроид-51, отчет, - повторил Супермен, но четкого изображения робота так и не появилось. Скорее всего, он был уничтожен на месте поисков группой повстанцев, отвергающих новый порядок. Такое периодически случалось, но в последнее время случаи участились, будто бы люди набирались решимости и смелости для противостояния. Этот факт не вызывал никаких эмоций, как если бы земляне бездействовали.   
\- Технический блок. Замена на сектор 188-12, - отдал он распоряжение дроидам-инженерам, ответственным за сборку, отладку и активацию других роботов.  
\- Команда получена и одобрена, Кэл Эл, - подтвердил главный техник, мигнув красным визоров.  
\- Выполняйте.  
Общение с дроидами не требовало каких-либо эмоций. За долгое время уединения Супермен стал напоминать одного из них. Это сходство было настолько впечатляющим, что даже искусственный разум роботов, анализируя эмоционально-голосовой фон своего создателя, порой заставлял их спрашивать у Кэл Эла, все ли в порядке, требуется ли помощь. Дроиды хорошо распознавали эмоции и действия живых людей, интерпретируя не хуже психологов, чтобы соотнести данные с заложенной в них базой и определить степень враждебности отдельно взятых индивидов во время патрулирования или поисков на большой земле.  
\- Нарушение протоколов безопасности, - отрапортовала система, автоматически выводя на экран панораму местности. На бескрайних снежных просторах безошибочно угадывались две человеческие фигуры. Люди и раньше делали попытки отыскать Крепость, но еще никто из них не подбирался настолько близко к этому месту. Не стоило ожидать от них успехов. Кларк собирался проигнорировать это сообщение, если бы изображение не было увеличено.  
\- Джейсон? – Кэл вскочил со своего места, зависая в воздухе и подлетая ближе к экрану, расположенному достаточно высоко от пола. Его возмущению не было предела, ведь кто-то посмел проникнуть на территорию. Или это была не до конца осознанная радость от мнимой возможности хотя бы на краткий миг разрушить добровольное заточение, на которое Супермен решился ради собственной безопасности, осознавая, насколько легко будет отыскать Крепость в мире с его современными технологиями, многие их которых не уступали в совершенстве криптонским.  
Нет, он не мог рисковать делом собственной жизни ради секундной прихоти увидеть старого друга. Супермен уже было опустился обратно в кресло, как одна из фигур, медленно продвигавшихся по краю пропасти вперед, поскользнулась, падая вниз. Страховочный трос потянул за собой и вторую, в последний момент уцепившуюся за выступ.  
Кларк не раздумывал ни секунды, быстрее пули бросившись на помощь этим двоим. Можно было направить туда дроидов, но ни один из роботов, даже новой модели, не мог сравниться в скорости с Суперменом, а здесь счет шел на секунды.   
Джейсон заревел раненым зверем, когда руки стали слабеть, теряя хватку, а вместе с ней возможность удержаться или хоть как-то подтянуться, чтобы взобраться обратно и не завершить этот бесконечный день полетом в промёрзлую пустоту ущелья, развернувшегося под ними. Он даже не мог вытащить из кармана нож, чтобы перерезать страховку, связывающую его и Уэйда воедино, и удержаться самому. Боль в сломанных от этого падения пальцах была невыносимой, но что такое переломы для того, кто вернулся с того света. Лед с выступа откололся, не давая больше возможности поддерживать иллюзию скорого спасения.   
\- Джеронимо! – восторженно крикнул Уэйд, когда они полетели вниз. Это было последнее, что услышал Тодд прежде, чем зажмуриться. Голос Дедпула эхом отразился от ледяных скал, которые словно бы торжествовали, празднуя еще одну победу природы над человеком. Падение казалось бесконечным и закончилось совсем не ударом. Что-то резко натянуло трос, останавливая полет, а потом мир будто бы перевернулся. Теперь они не падали, а поднимались вверх, как могло показаться сперва. Джейсон до последнего отрицал возможность чудесного спасения.  
\- Эй, приятель, кто сделал тебе эту распашонку? На твоем месте я бы сменил ателье. Кружево вышло из моды еще в прошлом столетии, - Уилсон либо разговаривал с одной из своих личностей, либо…   
Джейсон распахнул глаза. Небо, почти белое от яркого солнца в этой местности, закрывала красная ткань.  
\- Супермен? Вот черт… - встреча была неожиданной для Красного Колпака и совсем незапланированной, но внезапно самой приятной из всех, что случались в его жизни.  
\- Слушай, голову ему лучше снести сейчас, или когда мы окажемся на земле? – под скрывающей лицо Уэйда маской растянулась от уха до уха довольная улыбка, какая могла бы быть у охотника, обнаружившего в берлоге не медведя, а снежного человека.  
\- Просто заткнись, - мрачно отозвался Джейсон, не опуская головы.  
Кларк опустил взгляд и улыбнулся ему. Как когда-то, раньше.

\- Есть, - Бэннер оторвался от компьютера с видом победителя. – Мы засекли его.  
Мстители победно сжали кулаки.  
\- Все наготове! – после секундной радости Роджерс вновь был собран и серьезен. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Джейсон? – Супермен отпустил страховочный трос, как только оба спасенных оказались над безопасной, по сравнению со скалой, равнине. Джейсон и Уэйд шлепнулись вниз с полуметровой высоты, сгруппировавшись перед самым приземлением, чтобы уменьшить количество будущих синяков.  
\- Эй-эй, тише, не так резко, - первым делом Тодд отцепил от себя карабин страховки от своего пояса, а затем поднял руки, демонстрируя, что не вооружен. – Я всего лишь соскучился по своему старому другу, - он сделал попытку улыбнуться, но получилось нечто среднее между угрожающим оскалом и насмешкой.   
\- Ну, просто охренеть! – Уилсон кружился вокруг Супермена, будто мальчишка перед только что подаренным щенком, которого боялся взять на руки, словно такой сюрприз может оказаться сном. – О, Супермен, чувак, я твой фанат. Слушай, пока тебя еще не прибили, оставь мне автограф, а? Я уверен, что получу за него отличные бабки, когда толкну на электронном аукционе, - наемник вытащил розовый фломастер из чехла, предназначенного для хранения ножа. Уэйд похлопал себя по карманам в поисках клочка бумаги, но не найдя ничего, что могло бы сгодиться, разочарованно сплюнул в сторону. – А, хотя, какого черта! – резко он распахнул на себе куртку и задрал верхнюю часть своего красного сьюта, оголяя живот. – Давай, прям здесь, не буду мыться, пока не срежу этот кусок кожи.  
Супермен явно не оценил ни подобное внимание к своей персоне, ни оголенный на сильном морозе живот, покрытый жуткого вида шрамами и нарывами. Он только нахмурился, вновь поворачиваясь к Джейсону в ожидании четкого, вменяемого ответа.  
\- Окей, я хочу присоединиться к тебе, - с вызовом ответил Колпак. – Мне реально больше нечего терять, но уж лучше я буду с тобой, чем с Бэтменом. Мало того, что он не торопился за меня мстить, так еще и связался с этими мудаками. Короче, я с тобой. Берешь?  
\- Ты с ним? Это ж значит, в таком случае, нам больше не нужно придумывать способ, как поделить куш за его голову? – тут же вмешался Уилсон, грозя собственной непосредственностью порушить единственную связную историю, за которую их бы не оставили мерзнуть во льдах без права на вторую попытку добраться до Крепости.  
\- Мою голову? – награда за собственную голову не была большой новостью для Супермена. Куда сильнее его удивило, что Джейсон притащил сюда наемника, явно нацеленного на обещанный куш.  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Тодд. – Не слушай его бред! Я нашел этого придурка здесь, закатанного в лед, как сосиска в тесто. Я не мог бросить его помирать!   
Кларк взлетел, заставляя задрать голову, чтобы не потерять зрительный контакт. Солнце нещадно палило за его спиной, яркие лучи не позволяли долго смотреть на криптонца, грозя выжечь сетчатку глаза. Смотреть на Супермена с такого ракурса было невозможно, но Джейсон из последних сил старался не сводить взгляд от его фигуры. Порывы ветра, подхватившие плащ, развивали ткань за спиной Кларка, закрывая собой почти все небо, но даже при этом невозможно было не щуриться. Колпак очень скоро ощутил острую боль, словно его глаза пронзили тысячи игл: от слез начинало резать глаза, словно они оборачивались льдинками и царапали слизистую.  
\- Я разочарован, - спокойно ответил Супермен. Он отвернулся, улетая прочь.  
\- Нет! Постой! Послушай! – подпрыгнув, Джейсон ухватился за край красной мантии и поднимаясь вверх вместе с ним. – Не уходи, Кэл Эл! Я согласился на все это, чтобы увидеться с тобой, мне плевать на деньги! Я на твоей стороне!  
\- Бунт на корабле! – Дедпул, недолго думая, стащил с себя свой рюкзак, расчехляя пистолеты и делая первые «предупредительные» выстрелы. Пули прошли мимо, но одна задела руку Джейсона, рикошетом отлетев от плаща Супермена.  
\- Черт! – Колпак разжал раненую руку. Кларк поднялся слишком высоко, чтобы падение Джейсона могло быть фатальным на этот раз.  
\- Держись, - Кларк крепко сжал руку Тодда на своей мантии, рывком подтягивая к себе и закрывая от пуль плащом. Джейсон слышал каждый выстрел, ощущая тихие хлопки мелких снарядов о ткань. Плащ не был изготовлен Дроидами по каким-либо чертежам и рецептам криптонских ученых, найденным в недрах архива Брейняка. Ткань была самой обычной, но соприкасаясь с телом Супермена, обретала новое свойство пуленепробиваемости.  
\- Спасаешь меня от этого психа? Не стоит, я и сам справлюсь, - усмехнулся Колпак, потянувшись за своим оружием.  
\- Здесь никто никого не убьет, - отрезал Кларк. Этого хватило, чтобы пистолет Джейсона остался в кобуре.   
\- Эй, голубки, я здесь! – Дедпул призывно помахал рукой, в которой сжимал гранату с выдернутой чекой. Он зашвырнул ее, выстрел прогремел еще в полете до удара о криптонца, закрыв его огненной волной и черным густым дымом. На снег в радиусе многих метров посыпались осколки. Завеса была густой и плотной, почти, как стена, она закрывала Супермена от Уэйда, но не наоборот, и, несмотря на это, Кларк не спешил нападать, а Дедпул, не дожидаясь ответного удара, бросил в парочку еще одну.  
Происходящее больше напоминало детский утренник с веселым клоуном и фейерверками. Уэйд прекрасно знал, что никакого вреда пришельцу от земного оружия не будет, и вряд ли рассчитывал хотя бы поранить Супермена, но продолжал свои действия, вызывая лишь недоумение и раздражение. Джейсон предполагал, что с Дедпулом однозначно не будет скучно, но никак не рассчитывал на подобное представление. Колпак был в курсе уэйдовой нестабильной психики, но, несмотря на этот недостаток, Уилсон всегда держал марку первоклассного наемника, достигавшего своей цели, какими бы методами он не пользовался. Но сейчас, глядя на бесполезное закидывание гранатами, Колпак предположил, что слухи об охотнике за головами были слишком преувеличены.   
Наконец, этот цирк надоел и Супермену. Он стал втягивать в легкие воздух с такой силой, что очень скоро исчезла и дымовая завеса, скрывающая его от Уэйда.  
\- Ну, наконец-то ты перестал стесняться, детка, - Дедпул подбрасывал в руке очередную гранату, но раньше, чем он бросил ее, Супермен выдохнул. Порыв холодного ветра сбил Уэйда с ног, отчего тот кубарем покатился навстречу обрыву. И только у самого края он смог остановиться, заключенный в огромную глыбу люда, будто муха в янтарь. Он застыл, изогнутый в замысловатой позе, с глуповатой улыбкой на лице.   
\- Зачем ты притащил его с собой, - едва ли не прорычал Кларк, недобро глядя на Джейсона, когда все, наконец, закончилось.  
\- Старик, слушай, он все равно сюда собирался. Он психопат, за которым у меня был шанс следить. И лучше так, чем потом проснуться с ледорубом в голове! У меня еще не было такого опыта, но уверен, вряд ли он приятнее лома! – взбудораженный, Джейсон едва ли не кричал. Он совершенно не хотел повторить участь Дедпула и превратиться в ледяное изваяние. Чего сейчас можно было ожидать от Супермена, Колпак не представлял, слишком многое изменилось за последнее время, особенно сам Супермен.  
\- Что ты хотел здесь найти и зачем? – перебил его Кларк, встряхивая. Они все еще были в воздухе, застыв высоко над землей.  
\- Слушай, я ведь уже сказал, я собирался присоединиться к тебе и…  
\- Ты лжешь! – обмануть Супермена было невозможно. Острый слух улавливал малейшее изменение биения сердца, пульса, дыхания. Организм выдавал любого человека, реагируя изменениями каждый раз на попытку соврать. Нужно было быть особенным, например мутантом со способностью управления собственным телом, чтобы провести криптонца и остаться не уличенным во лжи.  
\- Да-да, я и забыл, что у одного из нас радар на такие штучки. Хорошо, меня нанял Роджерс, чтобы я смог привести Щ.И.Т. к твоей Крепости. Слушай, раньше, чем ты сбросишь меня вниз, прими за смягчающее обстоятельство его предложение для меня в этой сделке, и поймешь, что я не мог отказаться.   
Кларк не задавал вопросов, но его взгляд был куда красноречивее всяких слов. Едва увидев красный блеск на голубой радужке, Джейсон торопливо продолжил, пока не поймал своей головой два смертоносных лазерных луча.  
\- С меня обещали снять все обвинения и удалить из базы данных Щ.И.Т.а. Понимаешь? Шанс начать новую жизнь с чистого листа. Может быть, я бы даже смог вновь стать частью этой чертовой семьи, быть одним из них, и Бэтмен, может быть он, в общем, частью чокнутой бэтсемьи, - чего Джейсон хотел от Брюса, он не сказал Кларку. Не было смысла вытягивать из Колпака все до последнего слова, Супермен прекрасно понимал, как Тодд хочет получить одобрение Брюса. А вместе с одобрением услышать раскаяние за оставшуюся неотомщенной смерть. – Это важно для меня, черт побери! Ты понимаешь? Важно! Как тебе навести этот хренов порядок во всем мире, так и мне важно наконец очиститься! – он задергался, будто желая вырваться из стальной хватки сильных рук, удерживающих от падения.  
\- Не дергайся. Если это для тебя действительно важно, я позволю этому случиться, - спокойно ответил Кларк, и его взгляд смягчился. – Надеюсь, им будет достаточно, что ты привел их ко мне, потому что я не собираюсь приглашать их на чашку чая. – Супермен поднял голову, глядя вверх. Джейсон не смог сделать то же самое, рискуя быть ослепленным ярким солнечным светом. – Они здесь. А ты просто не суйся во все это.  
Если бы Джейсон посмотрел в ту же точку, куда смотрел Кларк, он бы увидел, как искажается пространство. Свет словно бы искажал небольшой участок в небе, огибал его, отчего воздух шел переливающимися волнами.   
\- Они здесь, - Кларк улыбнулся и осторожно поставил Джейсона на землю. – Уходи, если хочешь получить свой шанс на новую жизнь.   
\- Да какого черта! Я буду драться на твоей стороне! – Колпак уже и забыл о сделке, условия которой озвучил минуту назад. Его переполняла ненависть к тем, кто поставил его перед сложным выбором. Свобода была очень желанной и теперь уже мелькала так близко, что оставалось только протянуть к ней руку и схватить. Но, с другой стороны, Джейсон свято верил в правильность нового мирового порядка, устанавливаемого Суперменом. Колпак мог сколь угодно долго избавлять мир от преступников своими методами, но не мог не согласиться с тем, что, даже отстреливая их одного за другим, он слишком медленно продвигался к желаемому результату в то время, как новое правосудие, пусть и насильно насаждаемое землянам, справлялось с этой работой гораздо быстрее.  
\- Уходи! – Джейсона снесло порывом ветра на несколько метров от Супермена, после чего криптонец устремился вверх. В небе, в том месте, где пространство искажалось, появилось внушительного вида воздушное судно с отличительными знаками Щ.И.Т.а. Солнце закрыли тяжелые тучи, хотя еще минуту назад было ясно. Темное небо озарила вспышка молнии, расчертившая его кривым изогнутым лучом. Прогремел гром, вызвав сход лавины в округе, и в следующий миг Супермена накрыло сильным ударом, отправившим его обратно на землю. Ледник, куда он приземлился, пошел трещинами, быстро разбежавшимися во все стороны.  
\- Я слышал, ты силен, - голос напавшего распространился по округе подобно раскату грома. – Я собираюсь это проверить.  
\- А я слышал, что твое имя Тор, - Супермен вылетел из образовавшегося разлома на поверхность и опустился на землю недалеко от бога. – И я собираюсь проверить, действительно ли ты так глуп, как говорят слухи.  
Кларк сплюнул кровь. Его губа была разбита нанесенным ударом, но края раны быстро стягивались, оставляя лишь багровый след как напоминание.  
\- Ты ответишь за свои слова! – лицо Тора побагровело. Он поднял над головой молот, угрожающе надвигаясь на Супермена и совсем не замечая трещин, устремившихся вглубь ледника, разрушающих его все сильнее с каждым шагом Мстителя. – Лучше бы тебе сдаться самому, как бы это не было для тебя позорно. Так будет лучше для всех.  
Тор не успел нанести удар. Ледник обрушился, и громовержец полетел вниз вместе с обломками. Кларк даже не пошевелился, оставаясь висеть в воздухе и наблюдая падение своего противника. Он не собирался помогать ему. Тор был могучим воином, и вряд ли бы с ним что-то случилось даже после этого падения.  
Но не успел Супермен перевести дыхание, как над его головой пронесся Старк, который зацепил край плаща, чтобы откинуть Кларка в сторону.   
\- Давно не виделись, крепыш. Признаюсь, я совершенно не скучал по твоей мордашке, - сообщил Тони. Динамики на его костюме добавляли его голосу неприятную электронную помеху, которую нельзя было уловить обычному человеку, но заставляли Супермена поморщиться от неудовольствия. Это напоминало назойливое жужжание мухи, летающей по комнате, которую слишком лениво прихлопнуть сразу, но уже невозможно терпеть из-за монотонного, сводящего с ума шума.  
Супермен дернул плащ на себя, подтягивая Железного человека к себе. Старка качнуло в сторону, но с удвоенной силой заработали двигатели, предотвращая столкновение с Суперменом и даже поднимая его на полметра над землей. Он бы смог и выше, но датчики зафиксировали локальное повышение температуры, означавшее выстрел лазерами. Тони пришлось оставить плащ в покое и ретироваться, описав в воздухе петлю, чтобы не то лишить Кларка возможности более точного попадания, не то отвлечь на себя внимание. Второй вариант оказался вернее: в шею криптонца врезалось что-то весьма прочное. Капитан Америка приземлился за спиной Супермена, перекатился через себя, не удержав равновесия, и, перехватывая рукой отскочивший от противника щит, поднялся на ноги, закрываясь им.  
\- Убирайтесь отсюда! – прорычал Супермен. Это было не первое столкновение с Мстителями и, как ему казалось, не последнее. Они были для него не более, чем надоедливые насекомые, которых никак не удавалось прихлопнуть или, в его случае, отправить в Фантомную зону. Он мог бы уже давно избавиться от них и от Щ.И.Т.а, но это бы в корне разрушило справедливость, которую он хотел установить в мире, ведь по факту эти люди не совершали никакого преступления, кроме попыток отстоять старый мир, который был им больше по нраву, чем создаваемый новый. Верить в собственные идеалы и не преступать дозволенную черту – это Супермен не желал забирать у землян. Именно поэтому Мстители были еще на свободе. – Убирайтесь! Вы отнимаете мое время!  
\- Нет, Супермен, сегодня все закончится! Лучше сдавайся сам, и мы будем судить тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь, как бы ни хотелось иного многим из нас, - с пафосом произнес Роджерс. Старк словно бы вырос за его спиной, готовый прикрыть, если Супермен вздумает напасть. Вскоре к нему присоединился выбравшийся из ледяных завалов Тор.  
\- Давайте просто закончим с этим сейчас, у меня на шесть была назначена пресс-конференция, которую я не отменил. И не отменю, потому что все еще собираюсь на ней выступить, - сообщил Тони.  
\- Это будет славная битва, какое бы решение ты не принял, Супермен, - громогласно объявил Тор.   
\- Где же оставшиеся? – не без насмешки спросил Кларк. – Вы и большим составом уходили ни с чем. Откуда такая уверенность в собственной победе на этот раз?  
\- На этот раз нас будет больше.  
\- И наш друг приятно тебя удивит, - вклинился Старк. – Разве что в выборе костюмчика он тебе явно уступает. Но мы не полиция нравов, чтобы его за это осуждать, Хотя я бы точно арестовал его за цветовое решение и…  
\- Старк! – Роджерс повысил голос, прерывая бесконечный словесный поток.  
\- И где же ваш друг?  
\- Не переживай, он уже на подходе. Мы не могли отказать здоровячку, - Тони похлопал Тора по плечу, - как следует познакомить тебя с его мощным инструментом. И под инструментом я подразумеваю молот, а не то, что могло первым прийти в голову.  
\- Довольно! Я даю вам последний шанс убраться! – терпение Супермена было на исходе. Он поднялся вверх, угрожающе нависая над Мстителями. Колышущийся на слабом ветру плащ сейчас напоминал кроваво-красные щупальца невиданного монстра, угрожающе тянущиеся к шеям, чтобы свернуть их.  
Первым не выдержал Тор. Держа перед собой Мьельнир, он устремился к Кларку, нанося удар.  
В этот момент всех оглушил шум реактивных двигателей. Никто не заметил приблизившийся Икс-джет. Он пролетел почти над самой землей, поднимая высокую волну снега, которая накрыла собой всех, кто находился рядом. Супермен отлетел в сторону, Тони подхватил Стива и собрался сделать то же самое с Тором, но не успел уйти достаточно далеко, и их накрыло, пусть лишь только краем, но временно выведя из боя.  
Ветер усилился, образуя несколько вихревых воронок, которые сталкивались между собой с оглушительным звуком. Они напоминали огромные буры, тянущиеся от самого неба и пронзающие землю насквозь. Обычный человек замер бы в страхе, увидев подобное буйство стихии, но не Супермен. Хватило одного его выдоха, чтобы снести эти воронки, рассеяв их, открывая его взгляду Шторм, которая и подняла ветер.  
Кларк не успел ни обрадоваться этой встрече, ни разозлиться, как его снес в сторону мощный удар красного луча, который попал в живот и оставил на одежде выжженную дыру. Края красной мантии слабо тлели, но вскоре эти искорки погасли, едва начался процесс регенерации организма, восстанавливавший так же и защитную ауру. Кларк приложил руку к животу, все еще ощущая тепло, оставленное лазером. Раны не было: удар был не достаточно сильным, чтобы причинить телу криптонца какой-либо ущерб.   
В воздухе появилась конструкция изо льда, напоминающая винтовую лестницу, по которой, выпрыгнув из летящего Икс-джета, спустился Айсмен. У самой земли конструкция сменила траекторию и пошла резко вверх, приближая Дрейка к Кларку. Он не достиг своей цели – его снесло сильным порывом ледяного ветра, от которого ледяная кожа стала напоминать броню. Внизу Дрейка поймал Зверь.   
Небо вновь рассекла молния. Но на сей раз она не просто вспыхнула красивым узором на небе. Она, словно горящая стрела, пронзила грудь Супермена, пропустив через его тело электрический разряд мощностью в несколько сотен тысяч ампер. Этого было достаточно, чтобы одежда на Кларке загорелась, а кожа задымилась, покрываясь сероватым оттенком. Супермен стал падать, но быстро оправился от этого и, чтобы обезопасить себя от еще чего-то подобного, полетел к Ороро. Он схватил ее за ногу, крепко стискивая щиколотку, замахнулся ей, будто бы она была олимпийским метательным снарядом, и швырнул в огромный снежный сугроб, образовавшийся внизу после появления Икс-джета.  
Слишком много было «визитеров», словно до этого момента таились где-нибудь в сугробе, ожидая, когда, наконец, Супермен выйдет наружу из своего убежища, совершив тем самым главную свою стратегическую ошибку. Ведь пока он находился внутри, он был недосягаем. Даже определив местоположение Крепости, в нее было не так-то легко пробраться из-за совершенной системы доступа, считывающей код ДНК сканированием на входе. Для непрошенных гостей двери оставались закрытыми, и проще было сломать себе голову в попытках пробиться через них. Структура кристаллов памяти была настолько твердой, что превосходила по прочности адамантин. При этом их нельзя было соотнести с каким-либо веществом, известным на земле, что не позволяло мутантам-элементалистам подчинить себе инопланетное изобретение.   
Вне стен Крепости Супермен был куда более уязвим для желающих с ним встретиться. И сейчас его противники, прекрасно понимающие это, всеми способами пытались отрезать его от убежища и не позволить туда вернуться раньше, чем исход поединка решится в их пользу.  
\- Оставьте меня в покое! – голос Супермена был настолько громким, что земля под ногами задрожала, на пару секунд дезориентировав всех вокруг. Но сила его голоса оказалась также и одним из источников активации дроидов.  
Роботы среагировали на голос своего хозяина, мигнув единственным красным глазом. Их были сотни. Давно собранные, они стояли деактивированными, ожидая своего часа, который наконец настал. На встроенном в их груди мониторе загоралась красная светодиодная красная литера S. Дроиды торопливо покидали Крепость, направляясь туда, где их сенсоры зафиксировали Кэл Эла.  
Их было так много, что, поднявшись вверх, они почти полностью закрыли собой небо, приближаясь к полю битвы.  
\- Мы ведь предполагали нечто подобное? – присвистнул Бобби, глядя на приближающуюся тучу.  
\- Да, предполагали, - кивнул Зверь. – Но не в таких масштабах.  
\- Супермен, - из Икс-джета, едва он приземлился, выбралась Китти, а следом за ней Циклоп и Джин Грей. – Супермен! – она хотела броситься к нему, но Скотт попытался остановить ее, удержав за плечо, но его пальцы схватили только пустоту, пройдя сквозь тело девушки. Китти прошла через все преграды, отделяющие ее от Кларка, и остановилась, поднимая голову, чтобы видеть его. – Пожалуйста, останови все это! Мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе! – она сжала кулаки в бессильной ярости, понимая, что так они ему точно никогда не помогут.  
\- Вашей лучшей помощью было бы никогда здесь не появляться, - спокойно ответил Кларк, не глядя на Китти, наблюдая за приближением его армии.  
\- Дело плохо, - прокомментировал увиденное выбравшийся из-под снега Старк. – Нам бы не помешало поторопиться и претворить в жизнь вариант, где появляется Халк и спасает нас.  
\- Слишком рискованно, - покачал головой Роджерс. – Они просто уничтожат все вокруг, но не друг друга. Мы не можем рисковать ни планетой, ни жизнями гражданских, которые окажутся под угрозой во время этого сражения.  
\- То есть, ты его просто пугал? – даже под непроницаемым шлемом было видно, как Тони закатил глаза.  
\- Не пугал, а тянул время. Уэйн просил дать ему время на подготовку.  
\- Какое время?! Нас сейчас просто сметет с лица земли этими трансформерами, и тогда никакой конференции для меня сегодня точно не будет!  
\- Все под контролем, - с непоколебимой уверенностью ответил Капитан. – Будь готов постоять за себя и за других, солдат.

\- Кажется, я снова опоздал, - Барри остановился после долгого бега недалеко от того места, где разворачивалась сражение. Он смотрел на чернеющее небо, чуть приоткрыв рот. Наверное, именно так выглядело все вокруг во время одной из библейских казней в Египте, когда в стране случился голод из-за нашествия саранчи. – Надеюсь, это не я все испортил.  
Прежде, чем устремиться на северный полюс, Аллен на одном дыхании обежал земной шар, заглядывая в каждую страну, каждый город, проверяя каждую улицу и каждый дом, чтобы понять, что творится на этой Земле.  
Флэш не был сторонником теории, будто каждый мир заслуживает того, что в нем творится. У каждого, кем бы он ни являлся, всегда есть право на счастье. И человечество, населяющее эту Землю, не было исключением. Аллен увидел здесь счастливых людей, многие дома были наполнены радостью, любовью и заботой. У многих были мечты и цели. Но все больше встречалось тех, кто жил в страхе, что новый день может никогда не наступить. Это чувство, увиденное в глазах людей, не было новым для Аллена, он уже сталкивался с подобным ощущением некоей беспросветной безысходности и на своей родной Земле, но тогда оно было продиктовано лишениями и царящей вокруг несправедливостью. Здесь же, наоборот, излишней справедливостью. Каждый настолько боялся нарушить новые установленные правила, призванные поддерживать порядок, что порой отсчитывал каждый свой вдох, словно боясь превысить норму и быть за это наказанным. А украл ты или же перешел дорогу в неположенном месте, наказание было единым – Фантомная зона. Как грешников обычно пугают муками ада, так и людей этой Земли пугали Фантомной зоной.  
\- Слишком много справедливости для такого маленького мира, - пробормотал он себе под нос. Надо было заканчивать эту бессмысленную битву.  
\- Ты тоже это заметил? – снежная пыль взметнулась вверх, медленно оседая вокруг, когда Пьетро резко затормозил возле Аллена.  
\- Ты? Но… Ты ведь не следил за мной, я бы почувствовал тебя! – Флэш с удивлением уставился на Ртуть. Конечно, спидстеры могли чувствовать друг друга, связанные узами, которые можно сравнить с перманентно активной конференц-связью, но даже это не всегда позволяло им находить друг друга. А в этом мире Барри и вовсе не мог почувствовать других спидстеров, но вспомнил, как в их первую встречу Пьетро безошибочно выдернул его из толпы.  
\- Бегать за тобой было бы слишком утомительно, я предпочитаю куда более простые решения, - Ртуть протянул руку и снял со спины Барри небольшое устройство, мерцающее маленький красным огоньком. – Смотри-ка, да у тебя, кажется, паразиты. Ну не смотри на меня так, просто скажи ему «привет», - Пьетро рассмеялся, сжимая устройство в кулаке, отчего оно почти сразу раскрошилось.  
«Кажется, стоит ждать гостей, - пронеслось в голове Флэша. – Ну вот, а я так надеялся, что хотя бы в этот раз ничего не испортил».  
\- Главное, не мешайся под ногами, это мой звездный час. А тебя мне отчего-то очень не хочется устранять.  
Некоторые из дроидов замерли на месте. Их корпус прогнулся, деформируясь, конечности стали отделяться от туловища, после чего каждая часть стала съеживаться в отдельный комок. Издалека было сложно разглядеть происходящее, а на общем сплошном фоне приближавшихся дроидов подобное и вовсе оставалось незамеченным.  
Первой неладное почувствовала Джин. Она схватила Циклопа за руку и крепко ее сжала.  
\- Скотт, кажется, здесь люди Магнето, - взволнованно, на выдохе произнесла она, взглядом стараясь отыскать хотя бы одного из новых соперников. Там, где были его приспешники, должен был быть и сам Магнето, которого телепатия Джин не могла уловить.  
\- Уверена? – спросил Саммерс, хотя и не сомневался в положительном ответе. Только Эрика здесь и не хватало. Каждый был в курсе его планов, превосходно сочетавшихся с творящейся в мире ситуацией. Леншерр не собирался упускать случая подмять ситуацию под себя, особенно сейчас, когда обычные люди без икс-гена, находились в сильном напряжении, готовые рвануть, стоит ситуации накалиться чуть сильнее. Лучшего времени, чтобы построить мир для мутантов, выбрать было нельзя. Достаточно было подлить масла в огонь, чтобы пламя войны вспыхнуло с невероятной силой и стало бы причиной массового заключения в Фантомную зону.  
За долгие годы, проведенные с Суперменом в одной команде, Циклоп неплохо изучил и его, хорошо помня, каким Кларк был в юности. Как в своих попытках доказать, что он один из людей, криптонец будто намеренно смотрел на всех свысока, разрываемый внутренними противоречиями: в нем боролись чувство собственного превосходства и страх одиночества, толкавшие его на необдуманные и порой весьма жестокие поступки. Случаи, когда Кларк применял силу в споре со слабейшим, были редки, но они были. И тогда он казался совершенно иным, будто бы это его двойник, а не сам Кларк, обычно ищущий справедливости.  
И вот сейчас, практически загнанный в угол, Кларк был легкой добычей для каждого, кто мог бы предложить ему свою поддержку. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы предложившим оказался Магнето.  
\- Иксмены, будьте наготове. Здесь не только Мстители.

Спрессованные металлические шары, в которые превратились некоторые из дроидов, стали двигаться по воздуху в хаотичном порядке, сбивая других. Некоторые выбивали роботов из общего строя, а редкие из ударов были такой силы, что прошибали их броню насквозь, что было не так-то просто сделать из-за обновленной сверхпрочной структуры. Но вскоре эти снаряды начали разрушаться, осыпаясь странного вида порошком, на который разложились составляющие их элементы.  
\- Он все предусмотрел, - не без раздражения заметил Магнето, лишившись последней возможности управления и уничтожения армии дроидов. – Из корпуса убран весь металл, а те, что были старой модели, запустили программу самоуничтожения. Что за ублюдок, - не без восхищения произнес он каждое слово.   
Он не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Ванду, но ощутил, как взгляд девушки прожигает дыру по центру его спины.  
\- Нет, твоя помощь здесь не требуется. Вступишь только в том случае, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, - ответил он на немой вопрос.  
\- Но уже все вышло из-под контроля! Посмотри на это! – она махнула рукой в сторону потемневшего неба. Многие из дроидов достигли цели, но не спешили атаковать в ожидании приказа Супермена. С того места, где наблюдали за происходящим Эрик и Ванда, не было слышно, о чем говорят на поле битвы, но не было сомнений, что битва прервана именно переговорами.  
\- Мы не можем все испортить, спугнув его своей агрессией. Мы должны направить его гнев против наших врагов, а не себя.  
\- Послушай, это…  
\- Достаточно, Ванда, этот разговор закончен. Ты либо подчиняешься моим приказам, либо уходишь, остальное мы не обсуждаем, - в голосе Магнето неприятно скрежетали нотки металла.  
Алая ведьма упрямо поджала губы, глаза прищурились, словно у хищной птицы, но потом черты ее лица разгладились, и она покорно опустила голову, соглашаясь со словами отца.  
\- Я остаюсь, - она отступила на шаг. Ей оставалось только ждать.

\- Уходите, пока я даю вам этот шанс. Иначе каждый из вас получит справедливое наказание за нападение, - объявил Кларк, поднимаясь над землей к своим слугам. Он тянул до последнего, не желая переходить к атаке, понимая, что последствия могут оказаться непоправимы, как для присутствующих здесь, так и для него самого. Он поднял руку, и каждый из дроидов, по команде открыл свой единственный красный глаз, сейчас очень напоминавший лазерный прицел снайперской винтовки, направленный точно в сердце.   
\- Ну, нет, мы уж точно не уйдем, пока его высочество не проследует с нами, - Старк взлетел следом за ним, останавливаясь в воздухе напротив Супермена. Часть роботов перевели свое внимание на Железного Человека. В их системы были все данные как о самом Энтони Старке, так и о его разработках, в том числе, железной броне. Сканеры уже провели внутренний осмотр костюма, а компьютеры провели анализ его, как боевой единицы, смоделировав более тысячи вероятностей, как бы Старк мог его использовать, основываясь на данных, известных системе о самом Старке и теории вероятностей. Тони прекрасно знал о возможностях дроидов, поэтому не торопился нападать, особенно пока находился под прицелом. Гением он считался не просто так. – Послушай, приятель, давай, ты просто тихо и мирно пойдешь с нами, а мы, так и быть, пойдем на ряд твоих условий. И все окажутся в выигрыше. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Видимо, дипломат из Старка был куда хуже, чем инженер-конструктор, потому что в следующий миг его просто снесло порывом ветра от взмаха руки Кларка, настолько мощным, что реактивные двигатели костюма не смогли удержать его в воздухе, и Железный человек нырнул в сугроб.  
\- Что ж, я хотя бы попытался, - мрачно пробормотал он вслух.  
Время будто замерло в этом месте. Никто не торопился ни нападать, ни покидать это место.  
\- Нам нужно вмешаться, - Барри едва не бросился вперед, но Пьетро был достаточно быстрым, чтобы схватить его за руку и удержать на месте.  
\- Стой, болван. Нам нельзя вмешиваться. Сейчас не наш выход, - прошипел он.  
\- Может быть не твой, но я в вашу команду не записывался, - огрызнулся Флэш, одергивая руку, но остался стоять. – Я не собираюсь смотреть, как вы убиваете его.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что мы собираемся его убить? Мы лишь хотим с его помощью перевесить чашу весов в нашу сторону и ничего более. Он получит то, чего хочет. Мы получим то, чего хотим. Все останутся в выигрыше.  
\- А остальные? – Флэш нахмурился.  
\- А что остальные? Какое тебе до них дело?  
\- Это мой долг, Пьетро, защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. Если придется, я выйду один против вас, против них или против него, - Барри кивнул головой в сторону поля.  
\- И сдохнешь, как последний дурак. Твоя попытка потерпит крах. Не будет никакого толка ни от нее, ни от тебя! А так ты можешь принять решение быть на стороне победителей! – Ртуть повысил голос. Он и раньше слышал сладкозвучные речи защитничков униженных и оскорбленных, и они не вызывали ничего, кроме насмешки. Но Барри не произносил высокопарных речей, он говорил тихо и спокойно. в его словах не ощущалось лицемерного и мнимого расчета на будущее и собственную безопасность в нем. Он жил моментом, и его желание защищать шло от сердца, а не просто было продиктовано долгом и ответственностью за судьбы миллионов.   
\- А зачем мне быть победителем, если я не смог защитить тех, кто мне дорог? – серьезно спросил у него Барри.  
Пьетро смотрел на Флэша в замешательства. Он не собирался признавать чужую правоту.  
\- Чушь! – почти выкрикнул он, стискивая кулаки.  
\- Вот как? Тебе некого защищать? Или ты не готов жертвовать для этого своей правдой?  
На этот раз Пьетро не нашелся с ответом. В свою правоту он вгрызался едва ли не зубами и будто не замечал, за что же на самом деле борется. Была в каждом его слове и деле неуверенность в собственной правоте, будто бы он ни разу не пропустил через себя эти убеждения, которые отстаивал. От этого они казались навязанными, чужими, но не его, оттого развеивались, как мираж, стоило им столкнуться с действительно сильными убеждениями. Происходило это из-за внутреннего конфликта самого Пьетро: желая заслужить признание собственного отца, он слишком часто поступался собственными желаниями, надежно пряча их в собственном подсознании, отчего каждый раз, сталкиваясь с тем, что было близко его стремлениям, он начинал сомневаться.  
\- Послушай, - продолжил Флэш. Он положил руку на плечо Ртути и чуть сжал. – Пьетро, ты отличный парень. Я уверен, что в твоей жизни уже есть тот, за кого ты готов отдать жизнь. Но ты уверен, что сейчас он не страдает от всего, что творится сейчас вокруг, от того, к чему вы стремитесь?  
Максимофф молчал. Он думал о сестре, вспоминая все, на что старательно закрывал глаза. На слезы, которые текли по щекам Ванды, когда она думала, что никто её не видит. Как она бессильно злилась, сгорая изнутри от ярости, на несправедливость этого мира, забравшую у ее детей. Как тяжело ей давалось каждое решение идти по стопам отца. Пьетро привык считать сестру сильной женщиной, могущественным мутантом, и порой забывал о том времени, когда они были детьми, и он, преисполненный любовью к ней, защищал ее от всего на свете. Как прижимал сестру к себе, замерзшую на зимнем ветру, придвигаясь с ней поближе к костру, и шептал ей на ухо выдуманные истории с хорошим концом, чтобы успокоить и подбодрить. Он не уловил момент, когда все изменилось, и желание выслужиться перед отцом превзошло желание, чтобы его сестра была счастлива.  
\- У нас есть шанс все исправить. Вернуться в ту точку, откуда все пошло не так и предотвратить это.  
\- Вернуться? – Пьетро посмотрел на Аллена, как на сумасшедшего. – То есть, типа, как вернуться во времени? Ты это серьезно? Невозможно.  
\- Все возможно, иначе бы меня здесь не было, надо только бежать, - Барри улыбнулся, еще больше напоминая психа. – И не забыть бросить якорь, чтобы вовремя остановиться.  
Этот спидстер знал явно больше о силе скорости, чем сам Пьетро. У Ртути было множество вопросов, связанных с этим, но раньше, чем он задал хоть один, в небе пролетел бэт-плэн. Дроиды не пропустили его, и тогда Брюс катапультировался, ловко приземляясь на ноги. Амортизаторы на его костюме сработали великолепно, предотвращая какие-либо повреждения от падения с такой высоты.  
\- Ты слишком поздно, Бэтмен. Сегодня я больше не принимаю посетителей, - глаза Супермена опасно загорелись красным светом.  
\- Я пришел не драться, Кэл Эл! У меня есть новости о Мэри Джейн, - Брюс говорил настолько спокойно, будто бы вовсе не был окружен полчищами дроидов, способных в любой момент либо отправить его в Фантомную зону, либо испепелить его на месте, что было бы наиболее гуманно по сравнению с заключением.   
Это было слишком нежиданное заявление. Первые секунды две Кларк даже не находил, что ответить на это.  
\- Отзови дроидов, и мы поговорим, - потребовал Брюс.  
\- Нет!  
\- Отзови, - даже в столь опасной ситуации Бэтмен был непреклонен и давил с силой несущегося на всех парах локомотива.   
\- Хорошо, пусть будет по-твоему, - важность информации о нахождении Мэри Джейн была, вне всякого сомнения, выше, чтобы он мог позволить себе поддаться и играть по чужим правилам. – Код 88-639, деактивация, - скомандовал он, и все роботы мгновенно потухли, но, несмотря на это, оставались висеть в воздухе. – На большее я не пойду, пока не буду уверен, что ты не лжешь мне.  
\- Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, когда тебе лгут, Кэл Эл, - парировал Брюс. Он мог бы настаивать и на большем, чтобы дроиды вернулись в крепость, но и в таких условиях получал преимущество в несколько секунд, необходимое Супермену, чтобы активировать своих роботов вновь. В экстренных ситуациях даже секунды имели значение.  
\- Говори, - теперь настала очередь Кларка требовать.  
Брюс выждал минуту в молчании.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Кэл Эл. Мэри Джейн мертва. И все это время…  
\- Нет! Ты лжешь! Она не может быть мертва! – Супермен взревел, хватаясь за голову. Ярость овладела его сердцем и рвалась наружу от услышанного. Он не хотел верить, что подобное могло бы быть правдой. Той самой правдой, от которой Кларк открещивался все это время.  
\- Я говорю правду, Кэл Эл, и ты знаешь, что я не лгу. Ведь так? – чуть мягче продолжил Брюс, и все равно каждое его слово было сравнимо по своей силе с ударами ножа в сердце.  
\- Кто это сделал? Назови его имя, - Супермен подлетел к Брюсу почти вплотную, заставляя немного отклониться, чтобы они не соприкасались лицами.  
\- Ты, Кэл Эл. Ты убил ее. Мэри Джейн и ее приятеля Питера Паркера!  
Сильным ударом Брюса отбросило в сторону. Маска, усиленная кевларовым сплавом, не выдержала силы и треснула, осыпаясь мелким крошевом осколков. Из сломанного носа Бэтмена хлестнула кровь. Он выплюнул пару выбитых коронок себе под ноги.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь, Кэл Эл. Тебе лучше остановиться сейчас, пока не слишком поздно. Тебе необходима помощь, и мы готовы тебе ее оказать, но ты должен прекратить это все, - Брюс напрягся, словно струна, готовый атаковать в любой момент.  
\- Я не мог этого сделать! Я любил ее! – Кларк упал на колени и ударил кулаками по земле. Ледник опасно задрожал и пошел трещинами.  
\- Кэл Эл, послушай! – Брюс отскочил в сторону. За его спиной, будто из-под земли, появились Мстители, готовые вступиться за своего.  
\- Кажется, в своей цели свергнуть тебя они не брезгуют никакими методами, - тонкий плоский металлический диск, отражающий от своей поверхности яркие солнечные лучи, ослепил присутствующих, заставив отвернуться. Он застыл в воздухе в нескольких метрах над землей, удерживая на себе Магнето.  
Иксмены как по команде напряглись, собираясь атаковать, но Эрик не обращал на них внимания, полностью сосредоточенный на Супермене.  
\- До чего может дойти человеческая подлость, если они позволяют себе попирать святое, не гнушаясь бередить свежие раны. Пришло время поставить их на место! – Магнето осторожно подбирал слова, метко попадая каждым в самые больные места. Каждая оброненная им фраза, будто пощечина, хлестала Кларка по лицу, принося еще больше боли.   
\- Супермен, пожалуйста, не слушай никого из них! – Китти подбежала к Кларку и опустилась возле него на колени, крепко обнимая. – Друзья рядом. Мы хотим помочь тебе. Прошу тебя, не отталкивай нас, - слезы текли по ее щекам. Супермен сейчас был загнанным зверем, окруженным со всех сторон охотниками. Он только рычал, отпугивая их от себя, не решаясь укусить, но уже был близок, чтобы наброситься и перегрызть им глотки, если это будет последним и единственным шансом ускользнуть в свою нору.  
\- Убирайся! – он попытался оттолкнуть от себя Китти, но только размахивал рукой в воздухе, не в силах даже задеть ее. – Не трогай меня! – Кларк резко отстранился, пока тело Китти было эфемерным и пропускало все сквозь себя.   
Он поднялся к своим дроидам, угрожающе поднимая руку.  
\- Убирайтесь все! Убирайтесь, пока можете! Мы все окажетесь в Фантомной зоне, если не покинете эти земли! – Кларк выглядел сейчас пугающе. Настолько страшным его взгляд не был никогда. Лицо освещало красноватое свечение, придавая Супермену сходство с демоном.  
Брюс выхватил бэтаранг и швырнул его в Супермена, но тот легко уклонился от снаряда.  
\- Я считаю до десяти. Этого хватит, чтобы вы убрались как можно дальше отсюда!  
Бэтаранг воткнулся в глыбу, прикрытую слоем снега, и издал тихий продолжительный писк, раскалывая лед звуковыми вибрациями. Прозрачные осколки почти мгновенно стали осыпаться, раздробленные в мелкое крошево.  
\- Я тебе не какой-нибудь полуфабрикат, суперурод! – Уэйд выскочил из снежно-ледяной кучи, держа пистолет в вытянутой руке. Он не замечал, как его трясет от холода после продолжительного заточения в морозном коконе. – И я не фанат криокосметических процедур, а если эта фраза кажется тебе слишком длинной, чтобы смеяться, да пошел ты в жопу, говнюк!  
Спину Кларка словно ужалила пчела, проникая внутрь его тела. Криптонитовая пуля пробила стальную кожу критонца, застревая в его позвоночнике. Сосуды под кожей вспыхнули зеленым, придавая ей болезненный оттенок, распространяясь все дальше по телу, пока мелкая сеть полностью не накрыла тело. Кровь забурлила в его теле, вскипая и причиняя Супермену невыносимую боль.   
Звук выстрела и ранение господина зафиксировали датчики дроидов, работавшие в автономном режиме. Один за другим вспыхнули красные цифровые глаза. Находящиеся рядом с Кларком дроиды подхватили его клешнями, удерживая в воздухе от падения вниз.  
\- Тревога! Код «красный». Тревога! Активировать боевую систему! Режим «нападение»! Преступники должны быть наказаны! – разнесся по округе угрожающий механический голос. Чась дроидов вышла вперед, выдвигая из своей брони лазерные пушки. – Вы арестованы, - сообщила вложенная в робосистему программа. Прогремели первые выстрелы, но все вовремя среагировали на угрозу, и никого не задело.  
\- Иксмены, все целы?! – закричал в коммуникатор Скотт. – Цель – дроиды! Будьте предельно осторожны, они могут просчитать каждый ваш шаг!  
\- Вот теперь нам бы очень пригодилась помощь нашего зеленого друга, - стараясь перекричать шум второго выстрела, сообщил Старк, удерживая Роджерса в воздухе.  
\- Согласен, - крикнул в ответ Стив. Правым ухом у него шла кровь – первый выстрел прогремел совсем рядом с ним. – Роджерс – Щ.И.Т.у! Нам нужно подкрепление! Срочно! Повторяю, нам нужно подкрепление! Халка сюда, немедленно!  
Дроиды не спешили вытаскивать пулю из тела Супермена, занятые зачисткой. Сейчас приоритетной задачей было избавиться от преступников. В новом мире не было место оружию и насилию. Несмотря на то, что выстрелил один, виноваты были все, поскольку формально для роботов они все были мятежниками, а Супермен не отдавал специальных распоряжений.  
Сильная боль всколыхнула воспоминания Кларка. Он вновь стоял на пороге старой квартиры, только что вернувшись из редакции, и наблюдал, как его любимая пьет колу и смотрит «Шоу Опры» со своим старым другом Питером Паркером.  
\- Здравствуй, милый, - защебетала она, бабочкой вспорхнув со старенького дивана, чтобы обнять Кларка. – Ты помнишь Питера? Надеюсь, не забыл, что он приезжает на этой неделе?  
Кларк окинул Питера бесстрастным взглядом. Осторожность заставила его просканировать парня. Мутировавшее ДНК, скрещенное с ДНК паука, безошибочно говорило, что перед ним не самозванец.   
\- Привет, Си Кей, - поприветствовал Кларка Паркер. Они были знакомы и ранее, сталкивались несколько раз на крупных пресс-конференциях, и хотя не были друзьями, Питер по-дружески сокращал имя Кларка до начальных букв. – Оу, уже поздно. Ну не буду вам мешать. Еще увидимся, Эм Джей, - он обнял подругу на прощанье, пожал руку Кента и выскочил за дверь, которая до сих пор оставалась открытой.  
Тело Супермена охватило необъяснимое оцепенение. Он стоял на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, полностью опустошенный и выбитый из колеи.  
\- Милый, что с тобой, - обеспокоенно спросила его Мэри Джейн, заботливо гладя нежной узкой ладошкой сильное плечо. – Ты устал? Идем ужинать, дорогой, - она потянула его за руку на кухню, а потом резко замерла, растерянно опуская взгляд на свой живот. Пальцы Кларка входили в ее плоть, разрывая внутренности. Она приоткрыла рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но было лишь слышно, как забулькала в горле кровь, а потом она навалилась на него, судорожно дергая конечностями.  
Кларк очнулся, выходя из этого состояния, ощутив на лице тепло солнца. Он был в открытом космосе, протягивая к горящей звезде руки, ощущая, как тело насыщается здесь живительной энергией гораздо быстрее в непосредственной близости от светила. Супермен не помнил, как летел сюда и зачем, но тогда он решил, что это было не больше, чем для подзарядки. Но сейчас криптонит безжалостно вытягивал на поверхность воспоминания, которые разум пытался запрятать как можно глубже в самые потаенные уголки сознания. Черные пятна заполняли неясные, нечеткие, обрывочные воспоминания, в основном связанные лишь с запахами и ощущениями. Например, ощущение тяжести тела на своих руках, запах цветочного кондиционера для волос, ощущение вакуума вокруг, а потом обжигающее солнечное тепло и легкость, словно бы он, наконец, избавился от своей ноши.  
После того дня Мэри Джейн пропала, и Кларк больше не слышал стука ее сердца на этой планете. Он не помнил того, что произошло, намеренно ли заставив себя забыть, или же психологические его барьеры настолько ослабли в вечной борьбе между своей инопланетной сущностью и желанием стать человеком. Это вечное сражение внутри него, разрывало душу на части, как добро и зло. Каждая из сущностей вбирала в себя совершенно разные черты: человеческая взяла для себя все хорошее, что было в Кларке, все, чему научил его профессор Ксавье и иксмены, помноженное на благодарность за шанс стать частью большой человеческой семьи. Криптонская половина, напротив, словно гнилое болото, топила в себе все доброе и светлое, что было в Кларке, подменяя это ненавистью к таким непохожим на него людям, злостью и завистью от осознания, что ему никогда не стать одним из них. А в то же время было и понимание, насколько он выше человечества.  
Когда Кларк почувствовал подобный провал в памяти во второй раз, пропал Питер Паркер, и это дало пищу его темной сущности, разжигая внутри него сомнения, а вместе с ними отвратительное параноидальное чувство преданности и уверенность, что Мэри Джейн и Питер Паркер просто сбежали вместе, посмеявшись над Суперменом, его мягкостью, доверчивостью и любовью.  
Новый виток боли скрутил тело Кларка. На висках выступили капли пота – организм сражался с застрявшим в нем камнем, частичкой его погибшего родного дома. Как криптонская сущность разрушала душу Супермена, так и осколок Криптона сейчас разрушал его тело. Разрушенная планета не давала спокойной жизни, притягивала к себе, будто бы желая заполучить выжившего по ошибке своего сына и поставить точку на расе высокомерных сверхсуществ, погибших по вине собственной гордыни.  
Он открыл глаза, с трудом глядя сквозь пелену боли на происходившее вокруг. Видят боги, он не хотел, чтобы все обернулось именно так. Кларк увидел лежащую на снегу Китти. Ее застывший взгляд был устремлен в небо. Рядом с ней была Ороро. Она крепко обнимала девочку, прижимая к себе, словно желая защитить от смертоносного удара лазера, пронзившего их обеих насквозь. Снег вокруг них был окрашен кровавым ореолом.  
\- Останови это! И я помогу тебе, - Магнето появился перед Кларком будто из ниоткуда. Он не передвигался слишком быстро, но криптонит ослаблял реакции Супермена, поэтому все вокруг превращалось в невыносимую круговерть.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь всего, что происходит с тобой, - каждое слово криптонец произнес на выдохе. Обычно не нуждаясь в кислороде, сейчас он задыхался.  
\- Цель захвачена. Ликвидация, - произнесли сразу несколько дроидов, и больше десятка лазеров прожгли тело Эрика, разрывая на части мощностью получившегося выстрела. Кровь брызнула Супермену на лицо, попадая в глаза, окрашивая весь мир в кроваво-красный.  
\- Отец, нет! – ветер подхватил надрывный женский крик, наполненный болью и ужасом. Мир тут же поплыл вокруг. Яркие сферы вспыхивали перед дроидами и взрывались, разнося их на части. Все преображалось до неузнаваемости, будто мир оказался в комнате с кривыми зеркалами.  
Смерть отца затмила разум Алой ведьмы, загнав в ловушку собственной беспомощности. Она хотела помочь, но теперь не знала, как. Отчаяние толкнуло ее переступить запреты этого мира и обратиться к магии Хаоса. Горе, сковавшее ее сердце сейчас, делало Ванду слепой перед страхом расплаты за этот поступок.  
\- Нарушение! Нарушение! Активация защиты анти-М! – красная S на груди роботов исчезла, вместо нее появилась большая желтая перевернутая Z. Сработало заклинание, некогда подаренное Супермену Затанной за спасение собственной жизни, безупречно улавливающее всплески волшебства в пространстве, в каком бы уголке земного шара его не применяли, и облачающая в защитную сферу, чтобы можно было выступить против магии. Затанна была единственной, кому позволялось использовать магию на этой Земле, что являлось огромной привилегией. Именно она вошла бар на перекрестке девяти дорог – приют не только для волшебников, магов и ведьм, но и магических существ, вырвавшихся в этот мир – и сообщила всем о новом решении Супермена и наказании, полагавшемся за нарушение этого запрета. Первых же ослушавшихся наказание настигло без промедления. Они, как и прочие преступники, были заключены в Фантомную зону. Именно так Супермен обезопасил себя от уязвимости перед магией.  
Алую ведьму окружили несколько дроидов.  
\- Убирайтесь в ад! – последнее, что успела выкрикнуть Ванда, прежде чем черный луч проектора перенес ее в иное измерение, оставив лишь силуэт в том месте, где она стояла, рассеявшийся в следующую секунду.  
\- Нет! Ванда! – Пьетро было бросился к ней из своего укрытия, но теперь пришел черед Флэша его останавливать. Он налетел на Ртуть и повалил его в сугроб, скрываясь от визоров роботов.   
\- Куда ты, идиот! – прошипел он. – Они убьют тебя. Так ты не сможешь ей помочь.  
Лежа в снегу, он крепко обнимал Пьетро, ощущая всем телом бьющую его сильную дрожь. Ртуть не ощущал сейчас холод, но ему с трудом удавалось усмирить собственное тело и внимать голосу разума и увещеваниям Флэша. Максимофф прекрасно понимал, окажись он сейчас вместе с сестрой в Фантомной зоне, они уже не выберутся наружу, но, с другой стороны, он не мог просто лежать и бездействовать, ожидая, когда все закончится.  
\- Мы должны это сделать. Мы должны предотвратить этот день. Если бы я не пришел в этот мир, я бы не привел вас в это место, и, вероятнее всего, вы бы не оказались втянутыми в сражение. Все было бы иначе. Нам нужно бежать, ты понимаешь? Так быстро, как еще никогда, - шептал Флэш, стараясь вселить уверенность в Пьетро каждым своим словом.   
\- Я не смогу, у меня не получится, - Ртуть отрицательно замотал головой, всхлипывая.  
\- Сможешь. Ты ведь любишь ее, пусть твоя любовь даст тебе сил справиться.  
Ртуть закусил губу, сжимаясь в страхе перед неизвестностью. Он страстно хотел спасти свою сестру, вернуть в этот мир живой и невредимой. Перед этим желанием даже страх понемногу отступал. Но не настолько, чтобы сейчас подняться и решиться на отчаянный шаг окунуться в неизвестность. Обращаться к скорости и без того было рискованно. А изменение хода времени даже звучало слишком рискованно, чтобы можно было представить, как же это должно было бы произойти на самом деле.  
\- Ничего не получится, - проскулил Ртуть.  
\- Тогда я сделаю это. А ты постарайся найти для себя безопасное укрытие и не лезть под удар, пока все не изменится, - Барри ободряюще улыбнулся ему, выпуская из объятий. – Ты даже не заметишь, как все вокруг тебя меняется. А может и не вспомнишь. Вряд ли мы увидимся с тобой вновь, но знай, Пьетро, я был рад пробежаться вместе с тобой.  
Флэш поднялся на ноги, но, не успев пробежать и десятка метров, вновь упал в снег, подстреленный точным выстрелом в спину. Ртуть видел все это, словно в замедленной съемке. То, что в реальности произошло за считанные секунды, казалось, заняло часы. Пьетро видел черный дымок, поднимавшийся вверх из раны. Извиваясь на ветру, он напоминал не желавшую покидать тело душу, всеми силами старавшуюся вернуться в тело, не принимавшую столь внезапную и безвременную смерть.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Пьетро, в страхе зарываясь глубже в снег. – Нет, не может быть, - он не мог поверить своим глазам, что единственная возможность все изменить теперь сломанной куклой лежала недалеко от него, истекая кровью.  
Максимофф зажмурился, забыв, как дышать. Выстрелы стихли, а может это он оглох от них – невозможно было понять это до конца. Но сейчас Пьетро ощущал себя единственным оставшимся в живых на всем земном шаре. Это чувство выжигало изнутри так больно, будто и его тело настигли смертоносные лучи. Он не хотел чувствовать то, что возможно часто чувствовал Супермен, осознавая свое одиночество в чужом ему мире. Он не хотел понимать врага, разлучившего их с сестрой. Терять было больше нечего. Пробираясь вперед на четвереньках, Пьетро собирался с силами подняться на ноги. Медленно, шаг за шагом, он мысленно клялся, если все у него получится, и он останется жив, обязательно сделать что-нибудь великое. Он шептал слова обещания себе под нос, как молитву, постепенно на ноги поднимаясь и распрямляя плечи. Он рванул с места, не оглядываясь назад, боясь, что все закончится, когда он сделает это. Пьетро бежал вперед, разгоняясь все быстрее и быстрее. «Только вперед», - вспомнил он наставления Флэша.  
\- Так быстро, как я только могу, - повторял он раз за разом. Он рассекал Землю, опоясывая ее, оставляя в пространстве след своего застывшего силуэта. Сколько прошло времени, Ртуть не знал, но не собирался останавливаться. Мир вокруг него стирался, грани размывались, та реальность, которую он знал, переплеталась с совершенно иной. Пьетро не мог дать этому объяснение, но отчего-то чувствовал, что теперь его окружает бесконечное число таких реальностей, пересекавшихся сейчас в единой точке, которой был он сам.  
Вскоре он будто попал в бесконечный коридор. Неописуемый восторг охватил Пьетро при ощущении странной пульсации, будто бы он нащупал главную артерию жизни всего сущего. Он хотел остановиться, чтобы прочувствовать ее до конца, но ноги сами несли его вперед, не позволяя задержаться ни на миг. Со всех сторон за ним тянулись вспышки молний, сопровождая Ртуть в его путешествии без начала и конца. Желание, толкнувшее его в этот путь, сменилось иным. Теперь хотелось увидеть, что же там, в конце этого коридора, какие сюрпризы таятся за его границами.  
«Вот бы и Ванда увидела все это», - промелькнуло в голове. В памяти всплыл образ сестры, возвращая вереницу воспоминаний о произошедшем. Это потянуло его, будто якорь, заставляя притормозить, вспомнить, ради чего он оказался здесь.  
У Пьетро было единственное предположение, что стоит изменить на этой Земле, чтобы все исправить. И это была не встреча с Флэшем, как он полагал.   
Пространственная материя разорвалась, когда он проскочил сквозь нее, чтобы закончить свой путь. Его ноги наконец-то коснулись твердого асфальта, и лишь тогда Максимофф остановился. Он стоял посреди трассы, соединяющей между собой Метрополис и Нью-Йорк. Было тихо, но совсем недолго: в следующий миг небо осветили огненные вспышки метеоритного дождя, приближавшегося к Земле.   
\- Я как раз вовремя, - ухмыльнулся Ртуть, отбегая на безопасное расстояние, чтобы не попасть под удар. Раньше ему не доводилось видеть подобного. Конечно, в жизни случались штуки и позрелищнее, но всполохи огня завораживали. Сейчас они, словно олицетворяли рождение нового, появление великой силы, способной подарить жизнь и отнять ее с легкостью, какой можно потушить горящую свечу. Земля содрогалась под ногами сильными толчками. Если верить слухам, распространенным среди мутантов, профессор Ксавье должен был появиться уже скоро, а, значит, времени совсем не оставалось. Пьетро устремился сквозь горящую высокую траву к тому месту, где должен был упасть инопланетный челнок. Он нашел небольшой корабль очень быстро. От удара о землю он был разбит и раскрыт. Ребенок лежал внутри, плача от страха и, возможно, боли. Он был закутал в плотную красную ткань, в которой угадывался будущий плащ, привлекавший к себе всеобщее внимание.  
\- Ну, давай, детка, иди к дяде Пьетро, - посюсюкал он с ребенком, прежде чем взять его на руки. Прижимая к груди маленький дрожащий комок, Пьетро крепко сжал его, словно стараясь защитить от этого мира. – Прости, малыш, у меня нет другого выхода, кроме этого. Я достаточно ненавижу тебя, чтобы считать, что поступаю правильно. Но сейчас ты еще не заслуживаешь этого. Может быть, потом ты поймешь, но иного выбора нет. Мы все знаем, чем закончится последняя битва, если я позволю лысому калеке снова взять тебя под свое крылышко.   
Он ослабил хватку, держа теперь ребенка куда более бережно, чем до этого, словно извиняясь за то, что собирался сделать.  
Ворота военной базы раскрылись перед ним, пропуская внутрь почти беспрепятственно. Пьетро не собирался задерживаться в этом месте. Он уже привлек к себе достаточно внимания, оставалось последнее. Ртуть погладил ребенка по голове.  
\- Удачи, парень, будь сильным, чтобы принять свою новую судьбу, - сказав это, он оставил ребенка лежать на земле и в следующую секунду ретировался из этого места.  
Теперь можно было возвращаться домой, к сестре. Пьетро очень надеялся увидеть ее здоровой и счастливой. Только бы обещания Флэша оказались правдой. Был лишь один способ проверить. Ртуть взял низкий старт.

\- Принять новую судьбу, - пробормотал себе под нос Объект Один. Он в задумчивости сидел на жесткой кровати в своей маленькой комнате с тремя прозрачными стенами под наблюдением многочисленных групп ученых, стараясь не замечать их. За пятнадцать лет он уже привык к постоянному наблюдению, опытам, нагрузкам. Они были частью его жизни, вернее, его жизнью, и иной он никогда не знал.   
Не знал, что находится за стенами военного исследовательского комплекса, никогда не был снаружи и никогда не стремился туда попасть, даже не представляя, что мир не ограничен лишь этим местом.  
Устав сидеть, Объект Один осторожно лег набок, съежился и обнял себя руками за плечи. В этой маленькой комнатушке мебели почти не было: кровать, стол и стул, - а большего и не требовалось. Каких либо развлечений не было. Порой кто-нибудь из ученых, проникаясь состраданием к маленькому объекту исследований, приносил ему игрушки, но Объект Один даже не представлял, что с ними делать, лишь держал в руках, рассматривая и ожидая указаний. Плюшевая ткань мягких животных была приятной наощупь. Мальчику нравилось касаться ее. Наверное, это был единственный приятный момент от игрушек.  
\- Развлекаешься, Объект Один? – спросил его подошедший к фронтальному стеклу Рид Ричардс, руководитель проекта по изучению особенного ребенка, коим и являлся Объект Один. Он улыбнулся своему подопечному и продемонстрировал игрушечного белого пса. – Нравится?  
Мальчишка поднялся и подошел к стеклу, касаясь его рукой, будто желая дотронуться до собаки.  
\- Ну, так нравится? – повторил свой вопрос Рид.  
Объект Один кивнул в ответ.  
\- Получишь сегодня после испытаний. Ты же постараешься для всех нас, ведь так, Объект Один?  
Мальчик снова кивнул. Он не смотрел на доктора Ричардса. Он смотрел на игрушку в его руках, ощущая приятное покалывание в ладошках от предстоящего соприкосновения с мягкой тканью.  
\- В таком случае, увидимся через пару часов, Объект Один. Не забудь съесть свой завтрак. Я не хочу, чтобы мне в очередной раз жаловались, будто ты ничего не ешь. Это сорвет наш эксперимент, и тогда я буду настолько рассержен, что пес, - он потряс игрушкой перед носом мальчика, - уйдет к другому ребенку, оказавшемуся куда послушнее, чем ты.  
\- Но здесь больше нет детей, - Объект Один прижался щекой к стеклу. – Только я.  
Он был низкорослым и очень худым. Кожа мальчика имела сероватый оттенок из-за нехватки солнечного света, а тусклые лампы в этом отсеке и вовсе приближали цвет к трупному. Мимика его была неестественной и скудной, движения замедленными, словно он и правда уже давно умер, но в силах ученых оказалось вернуть его обратно к жизни, забрав все чувства из маленького хрупкого тела, в том числе и душу. Единственное, что не смогло отобрать это место – проникновенный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз. Если мальчишка смотрел в упор, не мигая, начинало казаться, словно бы в эти глаза начинает затягивать неведомая сила, высасывая жизнь, мстя за то, что отобрали у него.  
Рид опустился на корточки, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, Объект Один? Подглядываешь?  
И снова кивок вместо ответа.  
\- Это нехорошо. Послушные мальчики так никогда не делают.  
Объект Один вздохнул и вернулся на кровать, потеряв к ученому всякий интерес. Если тот сказал, что Объект Один непослушный, то игрушку он ему не даст.  
\- Но ты рассказал мне об этом, поэтому никто не станет тебя наказывать, - поспешил заверить мальчишку Рид.  
\- И вы не отдадите собаку никому другому?  
\- Только тебе.  
\- Обещаете?  
\- Обещаю.  
Губы мальчика дрогнули, словно он пытался улыбнуться, но ничего подобного не произошло.  
\- Отдыхай Объект Один, перед экспериментом ты должен быть полон сил.  
Ричардс помахал мальчишке рукой на прощанье и оставил его одного. Объект один отвернулся к стене, единственной непрозрачной. Его глаза загорелись красным, выпуская тонкие слабые лучи лазеров, выжигая на белой ровной поверхности абстрактный человеческий силуэт. Закончив, он дотронулся до еще теплой стены, ощущая под пальцами оставленные выемки. Это был доктор Ричардс. Объект Один касался его изображения еще какое-то время, а потом выпустил еще один короткий, но уже сильный луч туда, где схематично была изображена голова. На ее месте осталась глубокая дыра.

Молнии вырывались наружу из пространственного разрыва, следом за ними выбежал Флэш, торопливо покидая пространственно-временной коридор, завершая тем самым свой маршрут до новой Земли. Его не покидало ощущение дежа вю, будто раньше он уже был на этой Земле и видел ее, но это воспоминание было настолько смазанным и нечетким, что его можно было запросто спутать с обычным сном. Барри видел уже множество разных миров, и, несмотря на то, что многие из них казались совершенно идентичными, он бы запросто отличил один от другого даже с закрытыми глазами. Каждая реальность имела свой неповторимый букет ощущений, который невозможно было спутать ни с каким другим, даже посетив их тысячи. Каждый такой визит навечно оставался в памяти, сколько бы лет не прошло с тех пор.  
Едва ступив на асфальт, Флэш поднял вокруг себя стену едкого пепла, режущего глаза, оседающего на легких, затрудняющего дыхание. Не было видно абсолютно ничего, поэтому приходилось пробираться вслепую. Под ногами скрежетали мелкие камни и обломки, принадлежность которых через подошву костюма было идетифицировать практически невозможно.  
Наконец, когда черная грязь немного улеглась, позволяя оглядеться, Флэш обнаружил себя посреди сгоревших обломков разрушенного города.   
\- Метрополис? – не веря глазам своим, задал он вопрос не то самому себе, не то невидимому собеседнику, увидев в куче обломков остатки огромного шара «Дейли Пленет». – Эй! Есть, кто живой? – крикнул он, медленно продвигаясь вперед, пока не споткнулся. Сперва ему показалось, что он задел ногой сломанную балку, но, приглядевшись получше, узнал под слоем черной копоти человеческую руку. Не сразу, но Барри понял, что все улицы этого мертвого города усеяны трупами людей. В грудь прилетела полуистлевшая газетная страница. «Судный день грядет». – значилось в заголовке, а больше ничего не было понятно. Но и спросить было не у кого.   
Барри сорвался на бег, исследуя руины. Он заглянул в каждую точку, которая могла бы послужить укрытием для выживших, но не нашел ни одного человека, чей пульс еще бы бился.   
\- Что здесь произошло? – Флэш замер, еще раз оглядываясь вокруг, а потом сорвался на бег, покидая пределы города. Он должен был узнать, что же произошло с Метрополисом. Какая сила могла стереть его с лица земли. Но та же участь постигла и другие города. Казалось, в этом мире не было ни единого живого уголка. Планета представляла собой порушенную выжженную пустыню.  
\- О, Господи, - тихо произнес он, наконец, останавливаясь в той точке, из которой начал свой бег. В горле застрял комок.  
Возможно, каждый мир заслуживал то, что имел. Но точно ни один из миров не заслуживал подобного. Флэш наклонился, закрывая рукой остекленевшие глаза мертвой девушки, возле которой он остановился, опуская ее веки.  
Здесь он уже не мог ничего исправить. Сердце сжималось от боли и бессилия из-за невозможности что-либо изменить здесь, помочь. Он продолжил свой путь сквозь время и пространство, лишь в последний момент перед выходом в спидфорс, ощутив чужой, прожигающий его затылок, взгляд. Барри не стал оборачиваться, решив, что это только игра воображения и не больше.  
В черном от пепла небе застыла тонкая изломанная фигура в черном комбинезоне с монограммой на груди «О 1».

 

конец


End file.
